Sphere of Ma'at
by TheDreamyOne
Summary: Completed -Chapter 15 is up Ardeth finds himself in the company of a woman the tribal elders insist holds the fate of the world in her hands. Duty demands he put her to death...will his heart allow it?
1. Chapter 1

Title:  The Sphere of Ma'at

Author: TheDreamyOne

Email:  [sdjolly@bellsouth.net][1]

Archive:  ffnet and The Pharaoh's Palace only. 

Rating:  PG-13 

Summary:  Ardeth finds himself in the company of a woman the tribal elders insists holds the fate of the world in her hands. Duty demands he put her to death...will his heart allow it?

Disclaimer:  The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, Ardeth Bay...belong to Universal, Stephen Sommers, etc.  No infringements intended.  All original characters are property of the author.

**Chapter One**

1935 Cairo, Egypt

The clay colored stone walls of her small room seemed to be closing in on her as if trying to suffocate the life from her.  Banished to her room hours before by her unforgiving Uncle Ackmed, she gazed out of the pitiful excuse for a window that was more like a small slit in the wall.  Darkness had fallen and the streets were lined with glowing lanterns.  The music played merrily below her in the reception area of her uncle's hotel.  

She sighed heavily, wishing her life had been anything other than what it had turned out to be.  Her parents had died during a terrible sandstorm while traveling to Cairo when she was ten years of age.  Since there had been no other family, she was sent to live with her uncle.  

Ackmed Zaghloul had made it clear from the moment she had arrived at his doorstep that she was not welcome.  She would only be staying because it was his duty to his brother to take in his niece, she would receive food and shelter, but she would never receive love.  It was hard to believe she had been living without affection for fourteen long years; each day she prayed for a change and each day brought more of the same.

She often wondered why her parents had never mentioned her uncle and she soon discovered the reason.  Because her father Farouk bin Ahmed Zaghloul had dared married her mother, Zariah bint Rashid bin Wasef Hassan, his family had disowned her father.  She overheard her uncle saying horrible things about her mother and her family after she arrived at his doorstep in Cairo.  She did not understand why he hated her so much, until she herself turned twelve.  

How she longed for the modest home she shared with her parents in Giza.  She loved the view of the pyramids from her bedroom window.  Her parents did not follow the normal accepted social standards that were expected by Egyptian society; explorers and scholars both, they had set their own rules.  Because of their eccentric ways, their daughter was not raised within the confines of Egyptian society.  

She heard heavy footsteps on the stairs outside her door and brought her thoughts to the present.  She moved over to the floor length mirror in the corner of her sparsely furnished room.  She was not happy with her appearance and the part she was forced to play within her uncle's household.  For no other reason than that he was family, she reluctantly let him exploit her.  

She straightened the coin-encrusted brassiere, which also featured loops of tiny bells underneath the cups, over the purple, silky, sheer material of her long-sleeved choli.  The matching hip belt that laid on top of the purple harem pants she wore contained four rows of matching coins with loops of tiny bells underneath.  The harem pants were made of the same silky material as the choli, however, only the leg portion was transparent.   She thought that was a bit redundant since the legs were slit on both sides and held in place at her ankles by coin and bell encrusted anklets.  Bracelets on both wrists matched the anklets.  Large loop earrings and a headpiece containing a medallion fixed in the center of her forehead completed her wardrobe.

Were it not for her sapphire blue eyes and just slightly lighter complexion than her fellow Egyptians and her height, five foot nine inches, one would never suspect that Najya's grandfather, her mother's father, was an American.  That was another strike against her mother, as far as her father's family had been concerned.  Her face was slightly oval, with a straight, thin nose, well-defined cheekbones, and a set of full lips that begged to be kissed.  That was what the hotel patrons said, at any rate.  

The door to her bedroom opened abruptly without a knock.  Her uncle had told her time and again that within his household he was master and knocked for no one.  "Niece, we have company.  You will come down to the lounge now," he ordered.  He held a look of disgust for his niece.  "Your feet are bare.  Cover them!"  He slammed the door behind him.

Shaking her head, the bells of the headpiece tinkling happily, she slid her feet into a pair of purple silk slippers.  She could not understand her uncle.  He cared that her feet were bare, but did not care that most of her body was exposed unreservedly for his customers.  Oh, how she detested that man.

She padded down the stairs and made her way to the lounge.  The bells that tinkled with her every movement announced her presence to the occupants of the room.

"Ah!" Ackmed exclaimed.  "Here is my darling niece now!"

Confused, Najya merely stared at him.  Why he was saying these falsehoods, she did not understand.

"Najya, come, come!" 

He motioned for her to come closer to the area where he sat with several men.  She had a very bad feeling about this meeting.

"As you said," a finely dressed man said, "she is very beautiful."

"Yes, yes.  Have you made a decision then?" Ackmed asked hopefully.

She opened her mouth to speak but, before she could, her uncle shot her a hateful look that told her she was not welcome to speak at this meeting.  Damned Egyptian social standards!

"I have," the man said simply.  "We will collect her this night."  He stood and left the room in a flourish of silken robes.  The two men who trailed behind him bowed slightly to her uncle before they left.

Her gaze followed the men from the room before turning back to her uncle.  "What is the meaning of this?  What do they mean 'they will collect her'?  What have you done, my uncle?"  Her voice was frantic, her gaze wild.  No good would come from this, she was sure.

"You are no longer my problem, Najya bint Farouk bin Ahmed Zaghloul.  Allah has sent the Khalifa of Dulkadir to deliver you and your evil ways from my sight," he explained.  His voice dripped of bitter hatred.

Najya stared, opened mouthed.  "What have I ever done, Uncle, that you would treat me this way?  I have done all that you have asked, including degrading myself for your business.  I have done all in the name of family and still you treat me worse than a stray dog."

"Niece, there is naught left to say.  You will leave this eve with the Khalifa's caravan returning to Dulkadir.  Return to your room and wait there.  You will take nothing with you from your room save what you came to this place with," he ordered.

Najya gasped in disbelief.  She turned and ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her.  She had just been sold into slavery!  It was time to put an end to this life forever; she would run away, back to Giza where she longed to return.  No one could stop her; no one could touch her if she dared use...

She sensed her immediately; the electric crackle of psychic energy that illuminated her essence.  It had been nearly a year since her last visitation.  "Hello, Mother," she greeted the apparition with a gentle smile.

"Daughter, you are more lovely than I remembered."  She reached out to touch her daughter's cheek.

Najya felt the surge of energy and smiled.  "Mother, you did not come all this way to flatter me."

"No, Daughter.  I did not.  Your thoughts trouble the goddess.  She wishes for you to stay on this path, if for just a short while longer," Zariah insisted.

Najya sat down hard on the bed, the bells on her outfit tinkling loudly.  "I do not understand, Mother.  Uncle has sold me into slavery and the goddess wishes me to go?"

Zariah smiled her motherly smile.  "Have faith, Daughter.  The goddess assures that no harm will come to you.  You will be contacted when the time is right.  Until then, know that I love you and carry that love with you."

"Always, Mother," Najya responded as the essence faded and the light in the room became dim once more.

~~~

To be continued...

   [1]: mailto:sdjolly@bellsouth.net



	2. Chapter 2

Ah...finally. A glimpse of the 'man in black'. ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Dusk fell on a lone figure on horseback. Together, horse and rider stood majestically on the horizon as the sun set in purplish-orange splendor around them. As of late, the encampment had been quiet and he had become restless. To ease his impatience, he had climbed onto his horse and ridden off into the desert. The long ride helped settle his edginess, leaving him able to enjoy the beauty of the land that stretched before him.  
  
"Marhaba," he called as a rider approached him from the nearby camp and then immediately turned his attention back to the setting sun.  
  
"The Elders wish to speak to you, sadiqi."  
  
Ardeth sighed and turned in his saddle to look at his Second-in-Command. "Azeem, is it important or do they wish to find fault in my command, yet again?"  
  
Azeem chuckled. The Elders would never understand how or why Ardeth had befriended Rick and Evie O'Connell and their son, Alex. The Elders persisted with the notion that the family would continue to be a source of danger to the Med-Jai and their appointed task to protect the secrets of the Pharaohs.  
  
"I cannot say. You know well the Elders would not share such things with your Second."  
  
Ardeth nodded and tugged on the horse's reins. "Let us not keep them waiting, sadiqi."  
  
Azeem laughed, knowing Ardeth really did not mind keeping them waiting.  
  
When he entered the Elder's tent with Azeem, he was immediately chastised. "There is no need for your Second at this meeting," Mustafa insisted.  
  
Ardeth glanced at the Head Elder for a mere second. "If that is so, then, perhaps there is no need for my presence."  
  
Mustafa cast Ardeth an angry look for his insolence, but nonetheless admired his loyalty to his friend. "Very well, sit." Once Ardeth and his Second were seated, he continued, "The tribal Seer has delivered to us this night news of a new threat against mankind."  
  
"A new threat?" Ardeth asked. He groaned inwardly, as if the "old threat" was ever far from resurfacing.  
  
The nine Elders nodded in unison.  
  
"What is this threat?"  
  
"She has not seen the exact threat, but can only tell us that the danger lies within the hands of a woman unknown to us," Mustafa explained.  
  
Ardeth blinked hard. What was he supposed to do with this kind of information? Was he supposed to kill every woman he met that was unknown to him? Shaking his head, he said, "Until the Seer can tell us more, there is nothing to be done." Without giving the Elders a chance to respond, he rose and left the tent with Azeem close behind.  
  
~~~ To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Camel weary, Najya was thankful when the caravan halted and the workers set up the Khalifa's tents. She had not seen the Khalifa since the night he had purchased her from her uncle, and that was two days ago. The caravan had traversed the desert continually during that time. Those who were not on guard slept on their camels. Dusk was still hours away giving her plenty of time in which to worry what fate would befall her once she did see him again.  
  
A loosely knit hooded white cloak hid the dancer costume she still wore; it had been at the Khalifa's insistence, she was told. The bells tinkled softly as she walked behind one of the men who had accompanied the Khalifa to her uncle's hotel. She was escorted to a tent and shown inside.  
  
"Are there no other women in this caravan?" she asked quietly.  
  
He turned quickly, eyes blazing. "You speak, woman, only when it is asked of you. Until then, you have no thoughts and no voice." He turned his back to her and abruptly left the tent.  
  
Najya stood alone, her mouth agape. "By the goddess, I will not subjugate myself to this!"  
  
She felt the surge of psychic energy again; without turning, she said, "Hello, Mother."  
  
"Daughter, face me," she replied in a hushed whisper.  
  
Najya turned to face her mother. "Is there more to tell me, Mother? Has Isis determined my fate?"  
  
"Yes, Daughter. There was a need to get you to this place, for there is one you must seek." Zariah waved her hand and beside her appeared the image of a man with long wavy black hair whose dark robes flowed about him.  
  
Najya moved closer to the image, her gaze fixed on his intense brown eyes. Just looking into those eyes made her knees quiver. She reached out to the image, entranced by his features. She had never seen such a man. His face. A handsome face adorned by a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. The tattoos on his cheekbones and forehead were intriguing. She found herself longing to trace them with her fingertips.  
  
"Najya!" Zariah whispered harshly. "There is no time for daydreaming."  
  
She shook her head as the image disappeared and realized she felt decidedly empty. She did not know the handsome man who appeared in the vision, and that saddened her. There was something about him, something she could not put her finger on. Something that lead her to believe he was very important to her future. "I am sorry, Mother."  
  
"Yes, Daughter, he is a handsome creature," Zariah admitted with a smile. However, she sobered instantly. "Yet, you must know he will not be easily persuaded. He is descended from those who guarded the Pharaoh, very noble, very honorable men. You will need to be determined."  
  
"For what, Mother?"  
  
"He must take you to the Isle of Philae and within the Temple of Isis you will find the Sphere."  
  
"Mother, must he go with me? Does that really matter? What is this Sphere?"  
  
"Daughter, you must trust the goddess. The man must go, that is all I can say. My time here has ended, remember the story I told you as a child. The Sphere of Ma'at, my little one." She faded softly and disappeared.  
  
"Mother!" Najya cried softly. She had many questions and no answers. How did she find this man? Why was he so important and what of the Sphere? She had much to mull over.  
  
The rustle of the tent flap interrupted her thoughts. The man who scolded her earlier had returned. "Come, woman. The Khalifa has asked for you."  
  
Najya swallowed hard. It was time to come up with a plan. She was no man's slave.  
  
She quietly followed the man who guided her to the Khalifa's tent. Along the way she kept the cloak pulled tight and the hood masked her face as she studied her surroundings and the location of the camels. She would need to steal one in order to make her getaway.  
  
Once inside the Khalifa's tent she was pushed before him. "Remove your cloak," the Khalifa instructed.  
  
Najya glanced up at him momentarily. He was a handsome man, although much too old for her taste. His hair and beard were white against his dark skin. The features of his face were sharply chiseled giving him a stern appearance. She remembered from meeting him that first time that he was not very tall, perhaps five foot five inches, but his body was trim and muscular.  
  
"Eyes down, woman!" the rude man scolded her again. "Remove your cloak, unless you wish to receive punishment!"  
  
Najya's anger rose and she could contain it no longer. "Enough!" she yelled, lowering the hood only. "I will not be treated like an animal; although you treat animals better than you treat women."  
  
The Khalifa's eyes blazed. "Your uncle warned me of your insolence. You will obey."  
  
"Never," she spat. "Did my uncle not warn you about other things as well?"  
  
The man who led her to the Khalifa gripped her upper arms from behind. "You should be put to death."  
  
The Khalifa, although angered, was intrigued. "Of what other things do you speak?"  
  
Najya grinned. He would be sorry he asked that. "A demonstration, perhaps?" she asked coyly.  
  
When the Khalifa nodded she shook off the hands of his guard and said, "Within the depths of the Goddess Mother's love, resides the pool of energy with which life was created." She closed her eyes and extended her arms.  
  
The Khalifa and his guard watched in amazement as several vases, statues and other various small objects lifted into the air.  
  
"And the Mother said, 'for only my true daughters shall possess my powers and forever they will safeguard humanity'." Najya recited the words her mother had spoken to her as a child.  
  
The objects circled faster and faster within the tent until they became a blur. Najya could hear the gasps of disbelief from the two men. She opened her eyes and glared at the Khalifa. "And you, my dear Khalifa, are looking at her true daughter."  
  
The Khalifa's eyes grew wide with fear. The Uncle had sold him a Sorceress. He watched as the woman lowered her arms abruptly and heard her resentful laugh.  
  
She watched as the objects stopped in midair and, with a slight nod of her head, they hit their targets, sending the Khalifa and his guard into the dark void of unconsciousness.  
  
She smiled as she crawled underneath the back of the tent and into the darkness of the night. She could have killed them, instead they would wake with a headache. She made her way quietly toward the camels and picked up a water sack along the way. It was as if the goddess had been watching over her, for she found one camel saddled and ready to ride.  
  
************ To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Wandering through the camp, restless with his thoughts, Ardeth decided to seek the Seer without the aide of the Elders. He knew this was not proper, but he was unhappy with the lack of information provided to him in which to carry out his task.  
  
He entered her tent slowly, and glanced about the dimly lit interior. She sat with her back to him; wrapped in sleeping robes, her long gray hair was exposed showing the braid that touched the small of her back. He swallowed hard before speaking. "Forgive the intrusion, but I seek your guidance."  
  
She shook her head but did not turn to face him. "There is nothing I can tell you, my chief."  
  
"Surely there is more than what the Elders have been told," he insisted as he moved closer.  
  
She held up a hand stopping his movement. "That which you seek travels toward you from the east."  
  
"The woman?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He thanked her and turned to leave when she stopped him. "Sometimes we find that which we do not seek."  
  
"I do not understand," he replied.  
  
"You will, my chief. One day, you will."  
  
When silence followed her strange statement he bid her goodnight and left the tent in search of Azeem and four of his best warriors. That number was more than enough needed to capture one woman.  
  
************  
  
Large and full, the moonlight was bright enough to illuminate her passage through the seemingly endless desert. The days of travel and desert heat had taken its toll on her despite the fact that she was in good physical condition. Several times over the past hour she found herself nodding off until she finally gave in to the need for sleep.  
  
"Do you see this?" Zariah asked, pointing to the drawing she held.  
  
"Yes, Mother," the six-year-old Najya responded. The drawing was of a sphere; perfect in its simplicity.  
  
"This is the likeness of the Sphere of Ma'at," Zariah explained. "The Sphere is made of crystal and was formed by the Goddess Mother from one grain of sand."  
  
Najya shook her head in disbelief. "Mother, that cannot be. One grain of sand would not create such a globe."  
  
Zariah smiled at her daughter; so intelligent and inquisitive, she was not yet aware that in normal society this would be considered a curse. "That is true, darling. In the realm of the norm, it would not, but you must remember that the Goddess Mother possesses a vast wealth of magic and knowledge."  
  
Najya listened to her mother intently, although she did not truly understand. Zariah continued. "Within the Sphere, she contained the magics which kept truth and justice safely balanced so that chaos would not consume the earth." Zariah smiled down at her daughter. "And it is said, if the Sphere is ever broken, the balance of justice and truth can never be repaired."  
  
Najya gasped as she jerked awake. Now she understood the importance of the mission and her need to find the man who would take her to the Sphere increased immeasurably.  
  
Another thing that increased was the feeling that she was no longer alone. The soft whinny of a horse just before a hand reached out to grasp the reigns of the camel brought the feeling to life. The camel stopped dead in its tracks and lowered its head abruptly sending the unprepared Najya tumbling end over end in the sand.  
  
She was grabbed by the upper arms and lifted to her feet by a robed man on each side of her. Unsure of their intentions, she grasped their forearms and leapt upward, flipping behind them. Startled, they released their hold on her and turned to face her.  
  
The first reached to grab her, but she deflected his arm with a downward chop block before spinning and kicking him squarely in his chest, sending him flying to land on his back a few feet away. The second bent at the waist and lunged forward to tackle her. She leapfrogged over him, turned quickly to plant a foot to his backside, and then pushed him headlong into the sand.  
  
Feeling a presence behind her, she turned to see a third robed figure. He approached her, scimitar raised, ready to attack. She had no weapon and he was coming at her too fast. She raised a hand to block his progress. She could only see his eyes; his face was covered by the end of his ghutrah, which wrapped around the lower part of his face and neck. Even in the moonlight she found his eyes beguiling; she watched his eyes fill with confusion when he collided with the invisible wall she erected and landed squarely on his backside.  
  
Najya gasped when he hit the ground. His ghutrah had loosened, revealing his entire face. Her vision...it was the man in her vision. Her momentary distraction was her downfall, while she stared in disbelief at the man on the ground before her; another hit her from behind. Knocked unconscious, she was unaware she fell to the ground into the waiting arms of the man she had been searching for all along.  
  
~~~ To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Sitting across the tent, he observed her limp form that was held upright between the two tent poles by the ropes that bound her wrists. Her head hung forward, her chin touching her chest, and her lustrous black hair hid her face from him.  
  
Her attire left little to the imagination. He knew he should be appalled by her manner of dress, but the ache in his loins betrayed the way in which he was raised. He found himself standing in front of her, wanting to see her face more clearly in the candlelight. Placing a finger under her chin, he slowly lifted her head. He gasped audibly when he stared into the deepest sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen.  
  
Recovering quickly, he said, "You are awake."  
  
Najya stared at the man from her vision, the man who was the cause of the horrendous ache in the back of her head. Were it not for the sight of him catching her off guard, she would not be trussed up like an animal on display.  
  
"What is your purpose here?" He demanded firmly. He decided it would be best if he kept his attraction to her in check and treat her like the enemy she was.  
  
"I have no purpose here," she replied. She could feel that he was at odds with himself. The urge to reach out and touch his mind with hers was overwhelming. She stifled the impulse quickly, not wanting to break an oath she had made to herself years ago. If she were to find herself in a life or death situation with this man, she would not hesitate to invade his private thoughts. However, until that time came, and she hoped it would not, she would keep rein on her desire to know his mind more intimately.  
  
"You toy with me?" He asked, cupping a hand under her chin and gazing into her eyes. "You would be wise to answer my question. The tribal Elders have already expressed their wish to rid you from this earth."  
  
"To kill me would put the earth at odds with itself," she replied elusively.  
  
"You make no sense, woman," he stated, dropping his hand away.  
  
"My name is Najya, not woman."  
  
He almost smiled. She had spirit, this strange woman. He found himself curious about her. Where was she from, how did she come to be as she was and, more importantly, just how sweet would her tempting lips taste? Realizing where his thoughts had led him, he moved away, as if taking his eyes off her would drive out his ill-disciplined notions. He should not be thinking these things about a possible enemy, no matter how attractive she was.  
  
She watched with curious eyes as he turned abruptly away from her and again she felt the emotional turmoil within him. She sighed. "I have come to seek the one of my vision." She waited as he turned slowly to face her, although his eyes questioned her, he spoke no words. "Yes. The one is you," she answered.  
  
"What is it you are saying?" Ardeth asked curiously. He was in a vision? She HAD visions? Was she a Seer?  
  
Feeling tired, her body aching from being strung up as she was, Najya felt her patience slipping. "I would be more inclined to answer your questions if I were not strung up like an animal," she replied quickly.  
  
Ardeth stood facing her as he contemplated her plight. He worked his fingers over his mouth and jaw as he rolled his biggest concern around in his thoughts. What had happened to him out in the desert when he had attacked her? Something in the darkness stopped him dead in his tracks. Had she done that to him? If so, what else was she capable of and how could he control her?  
  
Growing tired of waiting for him to speak, Najya sighed irritably. "You have a question?"  
  
"What magic did you use to stop me from attacking you?"  
  
"I used no magic. I just thought to stop you before you did me harm." She paused and stared at him blankly. "You stopped," she said simply.  
  
Ardeth noticed the twitch of a smile playing on the corners of her mouth. "My question amuses you?"  
  
Tugging lightly on the ropes, she shook her head. "Not at all. But if you believe I had anything to do with what happened in the desert, why would you believe these ropes would hold me?"  
  
Ardeth's eyes widened as he watched the knots loosen and the ropes fall from her wrists. He lunged forward to catch her in his arms just before she fell, unconscious, to the ground.  
  
When she awoke, she was amazed to find she was not again restrained, but resting comfortably on a pallet of thick robes.  
  
Ardeth moved to sit at her side and handed her a glass of water. He waited patiently while she drank and then took the glass and placed it aside. "You fainted," he explained when her eyes questioned him.  
  
Najya pulled herself up to a sitting position and found herself gazing into the deep brown depths of his eyes. She found them the gateway to his soul, a soul in which she saw a deep goodness and strength.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked when she did not speak.  
  
"I came to ask for your assistance. I need you to accompany me to the Isle of Philae."  
  
"You need the protection of the Med-jai? For what purpose do you travel there?" He demanded. Perhaps the Elders were right. Perhaps she was a danger if she sought something at the Isle of Philae.  
  
"I do not need the protection of the Med-jai. I need an escort," she lied. Now was not the time to reveal her true reason for going to Philae.  
  
"An escort?" he repeated disbelievingly. He watched, entranced, as she brushed the sleek black locks from her cheek. Her deep blue eyes blazed with emotions as they flicked over him and he felt the stirrings of desire rise within him. Silently, he wondered why this stranger affected him the way no other woman had ever done.  
  
Nodding, she explained. "I do not hold much with conventional society and their rules, but it would make traveling in this land easier with an escort. Women traveling alone are easy targets for slavers. Of course, there are other dangers as well." She looked away suddenly shy in his presence. "My mother told me to look to you for help. You are of an honorable people."  
  
Another lie, although a small one. She prayed silently to her goddess that this man would come to her aide and not send someone in his stead. Either that, or refuse to help her at all. Perhaps even kill her as he said his people wanted.  
  
Ardeth stood and moved away from her. He remained deep in thought for several moments before he turned to face her. "I do not know why I am agreeing to this, but something leads me to believe if I do not accompany you to Philae, you will manage to find greater danger than if I were with you."  
  
She could not stop the chuckle that escaped her. She remembered her father saying similar words to her mother on several occasions. "Very well. If that is your reason for going, so be it. I am grateful for your assistance."  
  
"And, in return, I expect you to tell me the reason for your journey, Najya. I may call you this, yes?"  
  
"If I may call you..."  
  
"I am Ardeth Bay," he replied, bowing slightly. "Sleep well. We shall be on our way early, before sunrise."  
  
************ To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

### Chapter Six

Najya watched him leave before tossing the robe from her and getting up from the bed.She looked down irritably at her dancer's costume and wished fervently he had not seen her in such attire."What's done is done," she murmured.Thankfully her belongings, meager though they were, were brought to the tent from the camel she had stolen.

She picked up the large cloth pouch in which she had stowed a few pieces of clothing and personal items.She wondered briefly if her things had been gone through, but opening the pouch revealed everything remained much as it was._Strange,_ she thought._They believe me to be their enemy and yet they do not invade my privacy._She decided the man called Ardeth Bay had probably had something to do with that. 

While she undressed and changed into a soft cotton sleeping gown, the image of him invaded her thoughts._Ah, Mother...you were wrong.He is beyond handsome._She shook her head as if trying to dislodge an unwanted thought.It did little good as in her mind she was faced with the picture of him stroking his chin and moving his long tapered fingers over his lips.Najya licked her bottom lip thinking of just that simple movement and wondered why her knees were suddenly weak.

Before she could give it another thought, the tent flap opened and a relatively tall, elderly woman entered.She seemed taken aback at seeing Najya in the tent.She looked around, as if seeking someone.When she found no one else in the tent, she moved to leave.

_"Istanna,_" Najya requested.

The woman stopped at the opening and turned."My apologies.This is the tent of our Chief, who is also my son.I had wished to speak with him."

"The Chief?The Chief of your people is...Ardeth Bay?"

The woman smiled, showing white teeth against her darkly tanned skin."Yes, my son is Chief.I am Khazana."

Before Najya could speak, the woman disappeared, leaving her to her thoughts.She turned her attention back to the bag containing her belongings and reached inside, groping around until her fingers closed around a small leather pouch.Removing it, she sat the larger bag aside and returned to the bed.She found the pendant she sought within the bag and placed it around her neck, clutching it to her breast.Dousing the candle at the bedside, she closed her eyes; one hand protecting the pendant at her breast, the other firmly clutching the small pouch that contained her most precious treasures.  
  


************

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

### Chapter Seven

"You will do no such thing," Mustafa argued."She has been sent to lead you astray, my Chief.If you assist this woman, you will aide in the destruction of mankind."

As the Elders talked and argued amongst themselves, Ardeth watched as the Seer entered the council.Voices hushed as she approached the Elders.

"Your Chief has made his decision.Whether it is the correct one is unclear."

Hearing this from the Seer, the Elders resumed their talk of forbidding Ardeth to journey with the strange woman and talked again of putting her to death.

"If you kill the woman, our world will be spun into madness," the Seer warned.

Since he was the Head Elder, Mustafa spoke for the group."And yet you have said that danger lies within the hands of this woman."

"Perhaps, but the cause of the danger and her role in the outcome has yet to be made clear."

Turning from the Elders to face Ardeth, the Seer spoke, "My Chief, the journey will be long and your path has been kept from my sight.This tells me you are not to know the details but must discover them for yourself along the way."

The Elders argued for some time after the Seer spoke.Ardeth decided it was more for show than anything, because in the end, his request had been granted.He and a small contingent of men would travel with the strange woman to Giza.

************

Having sent Khazana to his tent to wake their "guest" and show her where she would find the bathing facilities, Ardeth entered his dwelling hesitantly.She stood with her back to him, obviously unaware of his presence as she buttoned her blouse.

While she worked her hair loose from a thin, shimmering gold chain she had just placed around her neck, he noticed her manner of dress.Unlike her previous attire, she was fully clothed and yet would stand out as a misfit amongst the Egyptians.She wore a pair of formfitting tan slacks, much like the style his friend's wife, Evelyn, wore from time to time.Her white cotton blouse had long puffy sleeves that hugged her wrists with a fluff of lace surrounding them.He recognized the soft leather boots she wore as those of his people and made the assumption that his mother had provided them for the woman.

"_SabaH il'kheyr_, Ardeth Bay," Najya greeted without turning around.She tucked the pendant beneath the blouse to rest reassuringly between her breasts.

"_SabaH in'noor,_" he replied reflexively, somewhat disconcerted that she knew he was watching her dress.He had made no noise and yet she knew he was there.Her behavior was unsettling at best."You are ready to leave?"

In response, she picked up her cloak and the large pouched bag and moved to his side.He had to force himself not to smile at the excitement in her manner.Instead he turned abruptly and left his tent, Najya close on his heels.

He led her to the waiting group of five men.His Second, Azeem, was among them.The others were Isam, Muhtad'i, Razik and Zakiyy.All were dressed identically.Slight variations of their tattoos were the only difference save one.She noticed the Chief's robes contained much more intricate embroidery and patterns, no doubt indicating his status.

"All is ready, my Chief," Azeem informed him as they approached.He indicated the group of camels; seven had been saddled, four others were loaded with supplies.

Ardeth reached for the large pouch Najya carried and fixed it to the saddle of one of the camels and then indicated she should mount.When all riders were in the saddle, he took the lead and began the trek to Giza. 

--

As the hours passed, the sun blazed on the riders in the small caravan.Ardeth rode point with his Second next to him.Glancing behind him, he noticed that Najya brought up the rear.Her hooded cloak hid her face in shadows, but unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, it looked as if she was speaking to herself.

Compelled by a force he was unaware of, he slowed his camel until the others had passed and he was riding next to the woman.She had since stopped her strange behavior and had quieted.When she looked over at him from behind the folds of her hood, he was immediately drawn into the depth of her sapphire eyes.

When she reached for the hood with a delicate, graceful hand and pushed it back from her head to rest at the base of her neck, he drew in a tentative breath.When her hand traced the edge of her hair to smooth it away from her cheek, his eyes followed the movement unwaveringly.As she moved her hair back just enough to reveal the elegant line of her jaw, instinctively his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, silently wishing it was the line of her jaw his tongue traveled.

Najya wondered why he fell back to her side and when he just stared at her and did not speak, her wonder increased tenfold.His gaze was intense and his emotions were at a peak and she found herself longing to know exactly what he was feeling.Fighting the urge to delve into his thoughts, she returned his gaze, losing herself in the dark intensity of his brown eyes.When he licked his lip, she bit hers.Just the slight action of his tongue moving across his lips sent a shiver down her spine.In the back of her brain somewhere, she heard the voice of her mother scolding her for losing focus.

Realizing he had been watching her much too closely and ashamed in the direction his thoughts headed, Ardeth decided engaging her in conversation might make his lapse of manners less noticeable."As we had agreed, you will tell me the reason you are traveling to Philae."

The question she dreaded and was unprepared to answer.

************

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:Thanks for all the reviews either here, at the FLMB, or through email.I can't express just how much they mean to me! :) –Shel

Chapter Eight

Najya smiled thinly as she watched Ardeth's men set up camp for the evening.She was amazed how quickly they had erected the tents she now saw before her.Of the four tents two were of a medium size, one each for Ardeth and herself.A third, larger tent was spaced further away from the Chief's tent for the five men who traveled with him.The fourth was much smaller and used for personal needs.

Noticing Ardeth approaching her, she sighed heavily, hating herself for her deception.She had not been ready to tell him the truth of her mission and found herself playing on his sympathies by feigning weariness.He soon called a halt to the caravan and insisted camp be made.She had been amazed at the speed of which his concern had risen to the surface of his emotions.That only further enhanced her feelings of guilt.

"Come," Ardeth commanded when he reached her side.He motioned toward her tent and with the lightest of touches to the small of her back, ushered her forward.

She glanced quickly at him, his face now beginning to shadow as dusk loomed and cast him in an even more mysterious manner in the waning sunlight.She was struck by an excitement she had never felt before and the light touch of his fingertips to her back, even through her cloak and blouse, seared her skin deliciously.She was torn between the need to run away from such feelings or explore them in more depth.

Ardeth took a moment to enter the tent behind Najya to make sure things were suitable.He dropped his hand from her back once they were inside and was hit with the immediate need to touch her again.Inwardly, he steeled himself against his impious thoughts and surveyed the inside to satisfy himself that she had a suitable domicile for the evening.Candles were lit and a small, comfortable pallet was made for her bed.It was adequate, if nothing else.

"Rest here.Food will be brought to you shortly.We will leave before sunrise," he informed her and made his leave without ceremony.In such small quarters, her nearness shook him.He was no fool; he knew if he remained with her for any length of time, he might lose the battle he warred within himself and give in to the urge to touch her.He groaned when he felt the ache take hold in his loins.Just one thought of touching her skin set him afire.If he gave in to the temptation, he knew one touch would not be enough to satisfy his needs.Squaring his shoulders, he exhaled a sharp breath and headed toward his men.

They were wary of her and asked that she be kept separate from them whenever possible.She was shrouded in secrecy and the Seer's visions made them fearful and distrustful.He could understand why they felt the need to keep her at a distance and yet he could not shake the fact that there was so much more to this woman than met the eye.He would demand the truth from her tomorrow.He had been lenient with her and brought the caravan to a halt when she expressed her weariness.Tomorrow he would have her story, no matter what excuses she gave.

--

Najya was surprised to discover she truly had become weary.Weary in spirit as well as strength.She had gone days without prayer and comfort from the Goddess.She needed to feel the light and goodness of the Mother.It was time again for the ritual; it had been too long.

Changing out of her travel clothing, she donned something appropriate in which to address the Goddess and picked up a few needed articles before peeking out the tent flap to find a suitable place for prayer.

Bathed in moonlight, her silky white, hooded gown flowing gracefully as she moved, Najya walked quietly from the camp.The men had been engaged in a heated discussion and paid little attention to her allowing her to leave the small campsite without notice, or so she thought.She walked until the lights of the camp grew small and felt her movements and words would not disturb the Med-jai.She knew they were not comfortable with her and if they witnessed her in prayer, things would only get worse between them.

Spreading the small mat she carried, she knelt and lay before her objects significant to her goddess -- several clear crystals of varied sizes and a small stone ankh.She was so intent on her task that she did not notice the eyes that watched her every move.

Graceful and alluring, she had drawn his attention immediately when she slipped away from the camp.He waited until she was out of sight before he made the excuse to his men that he needed to be alone to think and then made his way to follow her.He watched, compelled by a need that was foreign to him, as she knelt on a small mat in the sand.He stood silent and still, with nowhere to hide in the vast expanse of desert, and he prayed she would not notice him as he studied her in her need to hide her actions. 

Around her neck hung a tjet knot amulet, the pendant she had kept hidden under her clothing.Some also called it "the knot of Isis" or "the blood of Isis".It was said to protect the body and give the wearer the power of Isis.Najya wasn't sure about the power, but the amulet had been passed down from mother to daughter for generations.It was made from the blood-red semi-precious stone carnelian and was shaped much like an ankh.However, because the "arms" of the amulet where folded within themselves, it gave the impression of a small Christian angel.The thin shimmering gold chain hung low, allowing the knot to rest between her partially exposed breasts.

Ardeth saw her left hand move to rest on the objects that lay before her while she looked attentively at the bright, clear moon above.She slowly curled the fingers of her right hand around the amulet that rested against her breast as she spoke.

"Isis, Divine Mother of the God

Mistress of Heaven

Daughter of Nut

Possessor of Magical Protection

Isis who protected her Father"

Without looking down, she placed one of the crystals at the apex of the ankh.

"Isis of the earth

Isis of the south and of the north

Isis of the west and of the east"

Najya moved her left hand slightly, placing a crystal to the left and one to the right of the ankh.

"Isis in all her manifestations

Isis in all her roles

Isis in all her facets

Isis in all places her Spirit roams"

She finished the tribute by placing a crystal at the base of the ankh.

"Isis, oh Great Lady of Philae, hear me

Lady of heaven, sustain me

Mistress of all the stars, protect me

Isis, Mother of the God, heal me"

As Najya released the amulet and raised both arms toward the heavens, her body arched sensuously and the moonlight accentuated every feminine curve of her body.Unable to stop the growing heat that tightened his loins, Ardeth sank to his knees as he watched her.His desire mounted as well as his fascination for the woman.He felt much like a voyeur and yet he could not bring himself to leave.She was a vision, an awe-inspiring sight suffused in the moon's heavenly light and he could not find it within himself to move from the spot where he was anchored.

Slowly the ankh and crystals rose into the air.The crystals began spinning around the ankh until they spun so fast it looked as if a stream of light circled the stone ankh.It floated upward until it hovered over her head, much like an angel's halo.With the moon beaming its light upon the halo, Najya was bathed in whiteness and cold warmth ran over her and through her, healing her spirit as well as her mind.

Hearing a noise, a slight gasp, in the shadows, she called out, "Who's there?"With her concentration broken, the stone ankh and crystals fell, scattering into the sand around her.

The beams of light, which had been absorbed by the crystals only to be released in a white spectrum blanketing the Egyptian beauty, took him by surprise.He mentally kicked himself for his inability to remain quiet while she offered herself to her goddess.That was it, he decided.It was not the vision of her bathed in light, shadows dancing around her, hinting at those delights that made her very much a woman.No, he thought.It was the fact that she worshipped the Goddess Isis and was, perhaps, a priestess.

He rose to his feet, uncaring of how it might appear that he had been spying on her.She was the one who needed to do the explaining, not he.He was Chief; he did not answer to her.

"You!" Najya spat while searching for the crystals that had scattered when she had become startled.

With one simple word, she managed to express her outrage.How dare he spy?How dare he follow her?How dare he stand there looking at her as if she were some criminal?Still, he would not let her have the upper hand."Explain yourself, Najya Zaghloul," he demanded.

"I will not!" she exclaimed.She retrieved her belongings and brushed by him angrily as she made her way back to the camp.He dogged her heels and repeated his demand.She shook him off and ran toward her tent, not stopping until she had reached its haven inside.

"You're a silly child, Najya."

Najya spun toward the voice."Oh, Mother.What have you done to me?" she cried and sank down onto the bedding.

"Hush, child.Things are not as terrible as you are making them out to be.You would know that if you used your powers," Zariah scolded."Since you will not, you stumble in the darkness and see things that are not there."

"I saw his look of disdain, Mother.He watched as I prayed and was disgusted with my behavior," Najya insisted, burying her face in her hands.

Zariah laughed.In some ways her daughter was very naive."What you saw was a man embarrassed at being caught watching a young woman who was unaware of his presence.He is confused, daughter, not disgusted.You have managed to turn his world upside down and he is not yet sure what to think of you."

Hearing the tent flaps rustle, Zariah made her exit as swiftly as she had made her entrance and was gone by the time Ardeth entered the small enclosure.He glanced around the room and found her alone, sitting on the bedding, her face firmly buried in her hands."I heard voices," he stated.'_I refuse to believe it was my imagination.'_

Najya looked up hesitantly.No one ever heard her mother.If she had been caught talking with her in the past, it was assumed that she was just a bit crazy and talked to herself.It was easier for her uncle and his people to believe that.The alternative was ludicrous.It was sinful to believe a good person could possess the powers that Najya did.She was crazy or she was evil.Those were the only choices.Which category did this man, this handsome Med-jai, place her?She was not sure she wanted to know.

"Yes," she whispered, too tired to hide the truth from him any longer.

Ardeth's eyes wandered the tent again."I see no one," he returned.His voice had returned to his normal soft tones at seeing her sitting there so small and vulnerable looking.It seemed as if many things haunted her and he did not want to add to those.He knew it was wrong and yet he could not help but feel protective of her.

"She is not of this," Najya waved her arm, "existence."She stood and moved away from the Med-jai and turned her back to him.

"And 'she' is?"Ardeth read the anguish in her body language.It was not his intent to cause her more, however, he felt he deserved to know the truth.The whole truth.

"My mother," Najya whispered."She and my father left this life for the next when I was quite young."She felt him as he moved closer; could feel the heat radiating from his body and longed to feel the comfort of that heat wrap around her and bring her a contentment she had never known before."She visits me in times of need.She is a guide, of sorts.My connection." 

Telling himself how wrong he was, how foolish he was being, he reached out for her.Light and gentle, his hands rested on her shoulders and he forced himself to keep from pulling her into his arms.Instead, he turned her to face him.He needed to learn more."Your connection?To the underworld?"

Shaking her head softly, she tried to explain."To Isis.It is difficult to explain, or for anyone not of my bloodline to believe."

Ardeth nodded."Please, tell me of your bloodline.What is it that draws you to Isis?"

Najya frowned when he urged her down onto the bedding and sat next to her.She felt no animosity from him; all the frenzied emotions from moments past were gone.Slowly she removed the tjet amulet from around her neck and handed it to him.

He examined it closely."This...is ancient."

She nodded briefly and accepted the amulet when he returned it to her hand."It has been passed down from mother to daughter for untold generations.It was given to the High Priestess Neffara from the Goddess herself," Najya explained.

Ardeth's eyes widened with understanding."You are the descendant of Neffara?She was said to be a most powerful priestess."

Najya's lips pressed into a thin line before she responded."So it has been said.I possess some of her powers as well as some knowledge of her magic, but I..." she trailed off when Ardeth stood abruptly and moved away from her."Do I frighten you, then?It would not surprise me."

Ardeth could hear the wounded inflection in her voice.Frightened? No."Startled, not frightened.However, it does explain the things I have seen that you are able to do."

He turned, a half smile on his lips that caused her to smile in reflex."Perhaps it would be best to talk more of this tomorrow as we ride.It is late and we must rise early."

In two strides he crossed the space between them and knelt on his haunches in front of her.Dark chocolate eyes locked onto deep sapphire as he touched her cheek lightly with his fingertips."You will tell me of everything, Najya.Promise me that."

Her eyes slid shut when she felt his fingertips graze her cheek lightly.She had to stop herself from leaning into his touch."Everything," she whispered.Before she could open her eyes, he was gone.She was alone with her thoughts and they promised to give her no peace in which to find sleep of any kind.

************

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The following morning came far too soon to suit Najya.  Ardeth's presence and touch left her mind reeling.  It took hours for her to get her thoughts under control and drift into a fitful sleep.  Even then, her dreams were filled with the dark and mysterious Med-jai leader.  She grudgingly awakened when one of the men appeared outside her tent informing her they would be departing soon.

As they rode, they breakfasted on dried meats and papaya juice.  It was not the most luxurious of meals, but it was nutritious enough and kept hunger at bay.  Tiredly, she gazed at the morning horizon.  One more night in the desert and they should be in Giza.  Once there, she would need to obtain passage on a riverboat that would take them as far as Awan, if not to the Isle directly.  Of course, that all depended on whether or not one particular riverboat would be available.  

She sighed heavily when she noticed Ardeth slowing his camel, allowing her to catch up to him.  He would be expecting answers and she would have to give him what he wanted.  Actually, she could tell him only that which she knew.   She smiled wearily when he greeted her.  Although he would never admit it, it seemed as though he had gotten as little sleep as she had.  

Ardeth nodded courteously.  "I wish to continue our conversation," he stated simply.  

Najya blinked.  "You cut right to the heart of the matter, do you not?"  

"I find it saves time," he replied shortly.  It was not his intention to appear terse, but he found he had little patience that morning.  He had barely slept through the night; his mind had been far too preoccupied with what he had witnessed in the moonlight.  He tried to brush it off as just passing curiosity in her beliefs and abilities, but he knew that was a lie.  His body knew it long before his mind did.  He was attracted to this stranger and he had absolutely no idea why.  No one would deny her beauty, but she was not of his people and he should not allow his thoughts to head in the direction they had been.  

"Are you listening to me?" Najya asked suddenly.

_"Law sa-maHt?"_ Ardeth asked, startled.  He had not been aware she was speaking.  He had somehow managed to get lost within the sapphire depths of her eyes.  

Najya hid a smile.  She could read his confusion and although she did not know exactly what had his emotions in turmoil, she was fairly sure she was the cause of it.  She wondered why that knowledge would please her so much.  "I asked where you would like me to begin."

Ardeth nodded thoughtfully.  "What is your reason for traveling to Philae?"  

Of course, he would ask the _big_ question first.  Najya turned serious and her voice lowered to a whisper.  "You must first understand that I have very few details."

"Tell me what it is you do know," he insisted.  He waited patiently for her to speak.  It was evident she was still reluctant to share her secrets with him.

Najya took a deep cleansing breath.  "In the land of the ancients, gods and goddesses ruled earth and men.  Of course, there were men favored amongst the gods and they were given special privileges and knowledge of powerful magics."  She watched as his rich brown eyes darkened while he listened intently.  "Just as it is with the people of our time, there were those who wished to abuse their powers.  To keep those men from taking over completely, Isis created The Sphere of Ma'at.  That is what I have been sent to recover."

This Sphere had never been mentioned in the Med-jai teaching and lore.  It was entirely possible that she was delusional.  But, the mother's voice; he had _heard_ the voice clearly.  "What is this sphere?"  How was it that the Med-jai had no knowledge of it?

Najya patted her camel as it lifted its head slightly.  "It is said to contain the magics that keep truth and justice safely balanced."  

"Thereby making it difficult for evil and chaos to run rampant," he surmised.  A deep furrow creased his brow.  "You are after a magic to disturb the balance of justice?"  Perhaps the Elders had been right all along?  If she wished to tip the scales of truth and justice, it was possible this stunning woman would have to be put to death.  The thought sickened him.

Najya shook her head.  "No.  You misunderstand.  I seek the Sphere itself.  To protect it from being damaged."  She could see the disbelief clearly displayed on Ardeth's face.  "It must be protected.  It is why I have been sent."

"How will you protect it?  Would it not be best to leave it where it now rests?"  He watched her face and eyes for signs of her intentions.  

She shrugged tiredly.  "This, I do not know.  You now know as much as I know.  Go to Philae and recover the Sphere."

"What if you refuse?" he asked curiously.  

"I cannot refuse.  Isis commands it," she answered, certain in her belief.

"And this is all that you can tell me?" he questioned doubtfully.  He could not shake the feeling that she knew more than she was letting on. He was less than surprised when she shook her head.  

There was only one bit of information she had neglected to share with him.  His presence was needed in Philae.  If he knew that he was an essential piece to the puzzle, he may refuse to go further in an attempt to prevent her from getting the Sphere.  She could sense his reluctance; perhaps he was fearful that she wished to use the Sphere for her own purposes.  Sighing inwardly, she watched him nod curtly before urging his camel to move ahead.  He effectively dismissed her, as if punishing her for not revealing everything she knew.  Was he psychic as well?  No, she could sense things like that.  It seemed obvious that he was very adept at reading people and she would have to tell him the rest of what she knew.  She hoped she could hold him off until they were aboard the riverboat.

--

Law sa-maHt – excuse me?

***

While the small band of Med-jai and their charge set up camp for the night, a large caravan approached Giza from the opposite direction.  The majority of its members were laborers, hired by the extremely affluent Englishman, Drake Bentley.  Bentley's family wealth came from a cache of diamond mines discovered in the 1800's and he used his money in the pursuit of his personal supremacy.  

His latest endeavor came about when he stumbled upon a little hotel in Cairo some years prior.  As he was checking in, he overheard the proprietor bellyaching about having to take in an unwanted ward.  At the time, he had been going through the belongings of the child's deceased parents.  Bentley had immediately envisioned a vulture going after the carcass of a dead animal while watching the fat little man scavenge through the bags.  While on his way to his room, Bentley had collided with the man, sending not only his things, but also those the man had been rifling through, to the floor.  

He had stumbled across some sort of journal, days later, while repacking.  It was dog-eared from age and use.  Somehow it must have gotten mixed up with his things when he had bumped into the hotel owner.  Most of the writing in the journal was Arabic, which he could not read, but there were drawings that intrigued him.  Fascinated, he took the journal to the museum curator who transcribed small sections.  The curator had taken great interest in the journal after perusing one particular section and insisted Bentley leave it with him.  Instead, Bentley had taken the book from the curator and returned to England with it still in his possession.  

He had shoved it uncaringly into a desk drawer after he had returned from Cairo and had rediscovered it some years later.  What intrigued him most were the passages referring to a spherical shaped container.  Underneath the drawing were the words "he who releases its power, controls its magic".  Deciding he needed to know more, he took it to the London Museum to have more of the writings transcribed.  

He was nothing, if not ambitious in his quest for power.  And when he saw the opportunity for further supremacy, he could not pass it up, even if it came in the form of strange legends and myths.  He discounted nothing.  No, if these scribblings were genuine, if this sphere did exist, he would hold the greatest power in his hand.  That was an opportunity he could just not ignore.

***

Ardeth grimaced at the sudden change in the desert's ambiance.  He felt what was approaching and he knew his men did also.  A sandstorm.  They could try to ride through it or stay put in hopes that it missed them.  Ardeth chose the latter and ordered his men to set up shelter; two tents only.  It would be cramped, bunking with the other men, but he did not want to run the risk of using the larger tent.  The smaller tents were targets enough for the storm.  

With little time to prepare, Najya was left to weather the storm alone in the tent erected for her.  Although Ardeth had assured her his men had reinforced the ropes that secured the tent, she could not shake her feeling of complete dread.  Storms terrified her, especially sandstorms.  The hope had been that the storm would pass them by, but that was not to be the case.  

Camp had barely been made when the wind started to pick up and Ardeth had ushered Najya to her tent.  As the storm grew, her terror grew.  When he left her abruptly to herself, she would have begged for him to stay or take her with him.   Whether she had asked or not, she knew he would not have stayed.  It would be improper of him to be alone with her for any real length of time, and although she did not know him well, she did detect he had a deep sense of honor.  

Listening to the wind whistle and sand whip against the tent, Ardeth was relieved that it did not appear to be a dangerous storm.  They could easily wait out the bad weather and it should not cause harm to his men, Najya, or the animals.  Closing his eyes, he let sleep take him, knowing the storm would be over soon and they could resume their journey.

She could think of nothing to do to calm her fears except meditation.  It was a release of sorts and she took comfort in it.  An hour later she felt more relaxed and eased down onto the soft bedding.  The wind and sand were steadily churning, but if she could slip into unconsciousness before the aftereffects of her meditation wore off, she would be fine.

"Farouk!" Zariah screamed into the swirling wind and sand.  "Farouk, I...can't see!  Farouk!"  

Najya tossed as she dreamed.  The feelings of her mother flowed through her as she lived through the events surrounding her parents' deaths. 

Zariah urged her camel to a stop.  The storm had effectively blinded her and she had lost sight of her husband.  Hysteria bubbled deep inside and threatened to overtake her.  Climbing from the camel, she shielded her eyes and reached out telekinetically.  She would be able to find Farouk easily that way.  After a few short moments, she grew more frantic.  She felt nothing, as if her husband no longer existed.  

Najya cried out as she watched through her mother's eyes.  

Zariah staggered blindly through the storm, unaware of her surroundings, and stumbled over an unyielding object in the sand.

Ardeth jerked awake from his light slumber, certain something was awry.  He could not be positive, but he could swear he had heard a scream.  Perhaps he had been dreaming or, perhaps, the wind caused it.  Whatever it was, it seemed to disturb only him.  The others slept while the storm continued to swirl about them.

Covering his head and face, he went out into the storm.  As he neared the second tent, even through the whistling wind, he could hear the anguished cries coming from inside.  

"Farouk, Farouk...no!" Zariah screamed as she turned her husband's face from the sand.  He had been thrown from his camel, his neck broken.  "You cannot leave me!  Please do not leave me!"

Ardeth ducked into the tent quickly, unsure of what he would find.  He peeled the cloth from his face and let it fall to the floor of the tent.  What he saw, when his vision cleared, was Najya in the throes of a terrifying nightmare.  She tossed her head back and forth, moaning torturously as her limbs struggled against the blanket that covered her.  He felt his chest tighten as though he shared her pain.  Odd.

Zariah buried her face against Farouk's dead body.  "Goddess forgive me, but I cannot go on without you, my darling.  May she protect and watch over our precious daughter."  Unwilling to face a world without her husband beside her, Zariah remained by Farouk's side and allowed the storm to swallow her.

"Mother...father...no..." Najya sobbed and reached out for the image of her parents, still so visible in her mind.  Just as she felt as if she could stand the horror no longer, something warm and safe enveloped her and she sank into its depth thankfully.   

Ardeth lifted her into his arms, cradling her tenderly as he spoke soothingly to her.  Time slowed and he was unsure how long he had held her before she pulled away from him.  "Are you all right?" he asked concernedly as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I...I am fine," she stammered, embarrassed by her emotions and his nearness.  Her eyes locked onto his in the darkness of the tent, and she read the genuine concern he held for her.  She felt suddenly empty and wished for nothing more than to be back in his arms.  To feel as safe as she had just moments before was all her thoughts could process.  

"You do not look _fine_," he replied, touching a finger to her damp cheek.  "What troubles your dreams, Najya?"

She looked down at her hands as they plucked at the blanket.  "My parents.  They...they died during a sandstorm.  I..."  The tears came again, hard and fast; and, just as suddenly, she felt the haven of his arms envelope her again.  "I am sah-sorry."

"Shhh.  Do not apologize.  The storm has brought on your nightmare," he reasoned quietly and rubbed her back comfortingly.  "I am very sorry for your loss."

Although she knew she should not be in his arms, she clung to him.  Clung to his warmth and his energy.  She wondered silently if he had any clue how strong a spirit he had.  "Thank you," she whispered as he urged her to lie back down on the bedding.  When he moved to leave, she reached out for him.  She had never begged before in her life, but she was begging now.  "Do not leave.  Please."

Ardeth hesitated, feeling her hand on his.  "I should not stay.  It is not proper."

Najya nodded and took her hand away.  "I know this, but I do not care.  I have no reputation for you to worry over.  My uncle has seen to that."   

Although he did not understand what she was trying to tell him, he could read the fear in her eyes.  Her nightmare was still very real to her and she did not want to be alone with its memory.  "Very well.  I will not leave you."  

He eased down onto the bedding where she made room for him.  Stretching out his long frame, he was somewhat surprised when she pillowed her head on his chest and molded herself against him.  Reflexively, his arms encircled her and he held her tightly, protectively.  His thoughts grew pensive, knowing he should not be there, holding her in his arms; should not allow himself to take comfort in her nearness.  What he was doing was wrong.  He knew it and cared not.

***


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Giza loomed before them and Ardeth noticed a visible change in Najya.  There was a softness in her expression, a sense of familiarity.  That Giza was her childhood home was one of the many things Najya had shared with him during the hours they spent together the previous night.  It had taken quite some time for Najya to exhaust herself and slip into a fitful sleep.  Much to the chagrin of Azeem, Ardeth did not leave her side the entire night. 

When they reached Giza's port, Najya excused herself and headed toward a riverboat moored there.  Azeem approached Ardeth while watching as their charge stopped to speak to a man who stood near the gangplank of the boat.  "I was surprised to awaken this morning to see you leaving the woman's tent, my friend," he blurted out quietly.

Ardeth cast him a sideways glance.  "It is not what you assume, Azeem."

"No?"  Azeem asked, unconvinced.  He observed as Ardeth crossed his arms over his chest in exasperation.  Ardeth had been keeping a watchful eye on Najya as she talked to the stranger.   He seemed none too pleased when the man suddenly caught her up in a enthusiastic hug.  "Perhaps it is not what I assumed, my friend.  However, I would be doing you an injustice if I did not voice my concerns."

Ardeth dropped his arms and turned toward his friend.  "I do not believe she is the danger the Elders fear."  Clapping his hand down onto Azeem's shoulder, he admitted, "I do not see this great evil when I look into her eyes; I see only goodness."

Azeem smiled wryly.  "Do you not think that could be what she wishes you to see?"  He felt like he was betraying Ardeth, in a sense, having never doubted him before.

Ardeth rubbed his chin thoughtfully before replying.  "She possesses great abilities, I do not deny this."  He turned back toward Najya to see her press a kiss to the man's cheek.  He felt an odd sensation flutter in his chest; something he had never experienced before.  It sickened him with its intensity.  Who was this man?  Why was he holding her so familiarly?  He decided the strange feeling he was experiencing was jealousy and he did not like it one bit.  "She is not a schemer, Azeem.  Please, trust me."

Nodding, he replied, "Of course, my friend.  You have my trust."

"And I thank you for that, Azeem," Ardeth said, sincerely.  "Now, if you will excuse me?"  

Without waiting for a reply, Ardeth strode purposefully toward Najya and the stranger.  As he drew closer, he took in the appearance of the man who held Najya in a seemingly intimate embrace.  The man stood nearly six feet tall, had wispy blonde hair that feathered just below his ears, and had a lean, muscular build.  His profile was strong and proud, and when Ardeth could see his eyes clearly, he noted their pale green quality danced with mischief.  

Najya pulled away when she saw Ardeth.  His face was drawn in concentration as he regarded the man who stood beside her.  From his stern expression, she could easily tell he did not approve of the affection they had shown.  Again, her disrespect to the rules of society were a drawback for her, but she would not change to suit another's way of thinking.  She would try to explain things later.  At the moment, she would have her hands full convincing Ardeth to leave his men behind.  "Kyle, may I introduce Ardeth Bay.  Ardeth and his men have been kind enough to escort me to Giza.  Ardeth, this is Kyle Shearer."

Ardeth accepted the hand that Kyle offered in silent acknowledgement.  He noted offhandedly that the man had an American dialect when he voiced his greeting; he wondered how Najya had come to know this man.  

"Najya tells me you are in need of passage to Philae," Kyle announced directly.  He wondered to himself about the robed man's facial tattoos and how Najya had come to be in his company, away from her tyrannical uncle.

"It would be helpful," Ardeth supplied hesitantly.  

"I will see to it, then."  With a nod to Ardeth, Kyle kissed Najya's cheek before heading up the gangplank.

"He will see to it?" Ardeth questioned incredulously. 

"He is Captain of this boat," Najya informed him.  "There is one problem.  There is room for only you and I.  I am afraid your men will have to remain here."  This was a subject she had avoided from the beginning.  Not knowing what would take place once they made it to Philae, Najya did not want Ardeth's men along.  She could not afford their interference.  

"That is unacceptable," he answered swiftly, watching her closely.  What was she up to?

"It is a matter of convenience, I assure you."  She motioned toward the boat with one hand.  "There are two rooms available.  Both are much too small for more than one person.  You need not go further, if this troubles you."  

His eyebrow rose in reflex.  She was much too eager to send him on his way.  Was it just a ruse to get him to accept leaving his men behind, knowing he would not wish to leave her on her own?  Very well, he would play her game.  For now.  "I will not leave you," he answered simply before turning and heading back to his men.

Kyle watched as the robed man called Ardeth moved away from Najya.  Before Ardeth had approached, Najya had hastily informed him about the events that surrounded her departure from her uncle's hotel in Cairo.  That the hateful little man had sold her into slavery did not surprise Kyle; she had been little more than a slave in his household.  Now she had anchored herself to this strangely tattooed and clothed man.  For what purpose?  Najya said her mother had wished for her to go to the Temple of Isis when she reached a certain age and her uncle had forbidden it.  Now that she was free of him, she was making the journey and this 'Ardeth' was helping her.  Life had not cut her many breaks, and if it were possible for him to help her also, he would do what he could.  

Azeem drew to Ardeth's side when he rejoined the men.  "What is it, my friend?"  Ardeth looked severely bewildered.  

"There has been a slight change of plan, Azeem.  I will accompany Najya on the riverboat.  I need for you to find a way to Philae and follow."  Ardeth explained elusively.  It was difficult for him to give details when he had none; he had just the faintest feeling that something was amiss.  

This did not sit well with Azeem, but he held his tongue.  After their earlier conversation, Ardeth was aware how spending so much time alone with Najya might appear to Azeem and the others.  However, Ardeth was the tribe's leader and Azeem would do as he commanded.  "I will find a way to follow you.  Does the woman know?"

"No.  She believes you are to remain in Giza.  There is no need for her to know," he reasoned, his gaze never wavering from that of Azeem's.  "If you are needed, you shall be there.  That is my wish."

Azeem nodded in acceptance.  His biggest worry was that his Chief was falling under the spell of their charge.  That Ardeth would order them to follow without her knowledge was indication enough to him that his Chief was in control of his own thoughts and mind.

***

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:  In response to "Marxbros" review (thank you, btw!) I made an adjustment to chapter one that explains that Najya had been with her uncle for 14 years after her parents died when she was 10.  That being said, she's 24.  Sorry for the confusion! And thanks so much for pointing that out. :) 

Also want to point out there is a love scene in this chapter that may not be suitable to younger readers.  

–DreamShel

**Chapter Eleven**

Kyle had not been surprised when the pair of weary looking travelers brought little on board with them.  He showed them to the two staterooms he had available.  As he had explained to Najya, they were adjoining and very small.  While the two wandered the rooms, he informed them he was having water brought to them for bathing and he expected them to join him at his table for dinner.

At that suggestion, Najya turned abruptly and favored him with a stunned look.  Kyle was perfectly aware of the agreement she had made for the rooms; Ardeth was not.  She had been hoping Ardeth would wish to rest and perhaps take his meal in his room that evening.  Hoping that she would be able to fulfill her end of the bargain without his ever coming to know about it.  Kyle had just effectively pinned her into a corner that she could not escape from.  Unless...Ardeth begged off.

"It would be an honor to join you," Ardeth answered politely.  His back had been turned toward Najya so he missed her reaction to the invitation.  Had he seen it, it would have unleashed untold questions on his part.  Since he had not, his only thought was that this would be the perfect opportunity to find out more about Najya's friend. 

_But, **of course**, he would accept_, she lamented silently.  If she had been a vengeful person, she might use her powers to strike Kyle dead where he stood.  As it were, she was bound by her word and her agreement with Kyle.  She would make good on her promise, even if it embarrassed her to her toes to do so.

***

Ardeth stood alone at the bow of the boat, leaning against the railing as he watched the evening landscape pass slowly by him.  He felt refreshed and comfortable in his clean robes and trousers.  After Kyle had left them to their own devices, Ardeth suggested that he and Najya should rest before dinner.  She had readily agreed.  When the water Kyle promised arrived, she had hastily bolted the door that adjoined their rooms and he had not seen her since.

He heard the sound of footfalls behind him and turned to see Kyle approaching.  "Good evening, Captain," Ardeth greeted kindly.  

"Good evening.  Please, call me Kyle."  At Ardeth's nod, Kyle swept a hand toward the dining cabin.  "Let's get settled and enjoy the entertainment before the meal is served."  

"Has Najya been summoned?" he asked as his eyes searched the deck for signs of her.

Kyle smiled mysteriously; he had the uncanny feeling that Mr. Bay had no idea the agreement that Najya had made to book passage on the boat.  "She'll join us soon.  Promise."  With a soft chuckle, he ushered Ardeth into the cabin and to a table at the front of the room.  

Ardeth studied his companion for a moment.  To this point, Kyle had been charming and attentive, and Ardeth read nothing unpleasant in his character.  He was still very curious as to the Captain's relationship with Najya.  He glanced around the room wondering why she had yet to make an appearance.

Feeling the watchful eyes of the enigmatic man seated at his side scrutinizing him, Kyle met his gaze unwaveringly.  He decided to put Najya's new friend on the defensive before submitting to the inevitable inquisition he would receive.  "Just how have you come to be with Najya?"

Of course, Ardeth was less than comfortable answering any questions pertaining to his relationship with Najya.  There was the problem of the bizarre prophecy that was being investigated and he had yet to determine what her role was in the impending doom.  Wondering just how much Najya had managed to tell Kyle before they boarded, he simply said, "She came to my people asking for help."

"Your people?" Kyle asked curiously.

Ardeth shrugged.  "A desert tribe."

Kyle frowned at the lack of information Ardeth provided.  Perhaps if he were a bit more forthcoming, Ardeth would open up a little more.  "Look, I know Najya escaped after being sold into slavery.  She said you're helping her on a quest of some kind."

Ardeth nodded and reached for the glass of water in front of him.  "She asked for my assistance."  After taking a sip from the glass, he turned toward Kyle.  He needed the answer to the question that had been bothering him since he saw Najya in Kyle's arms.  "Tell me of your friendship with Najya.  You seem quite...close."

Kyle turned quickly at the tiny hint of jealousy that crept into Ardeth's voice.  Was this mysterious robed man falling under Najya's spell?  "You should really ask Najya."

"Very well," Ardeth agreed easily.

Kyle felt a smirk touch the corners of his mouth.  Ardeth wanted to know, but he would not force the issue.  He also knew that Najya would not tell Ardeth anything other than the fact that they were friends.  "The first time I saw Najya, she was about fourteen years old.  She was dancing even then.  Her uncle wasted no time in exploiting the child."  

Ardeth listened intently, although he was distracted slightly wondering what was keeping Najya.  He should go look for her.  "This I know.  She has told me of her life with her uncle."

"Good, then I don't have to tell you how difficult it had to be for her.  She had no one to look out for her, even under her uncle's roof.  There were patrons who felt Naj was there to be more than just a dancer.  She wasn't, of course, but it didn't stop some men from trying."  Kyle paused as he noted the pain that crept into Ardeth's features upon hearing of Najya's plight.  "I found Naj one evening, late, huddled behind the hotel in the dark alley.  She had been beaten...abused.  I...I saw to it that no man would ever catch her off guard again."

Ardeth felt the nausea building as he clutched the glass in his hand so firmly his knuckles turned white.  His eyes flew to Kyle's asking an unspoken question and Kyle's eyes reflected the answer clearly.  Suddenly, Ardeth was filled with a murderous rage in defense of a fourteen-year-old he had never met.  Slowly, deliberately he formed the words to ask, "And how did you see to this?"

Kyle eyed the glass Ardeth held, thinking at any moment it would shatter in his hand.  "I taught her to take care of herself.  She can fight with the best of them, when needed."

_That explains her fighting ability_, he thought.  "Why did you never take her away from that place?" 

Kyle blinked at the accusatory tone in his voice.  "Don't think I didn't try.  I did.  Unfortunately, the laws being as they were, there was very little I could do."  He sighed heavily and accepted the whiskey the dining attendant brought.  "I'm not family, Najya was underage, and in the care of her guardian.  I had little recourse.  When she was older, I asked her to leave, but she has a bizarre sense of family loyalty.  Why she felt loyalty for that goat, I'll never know."

Ardeth nodded in understanding.  Honor and loyalty was all she had left and she clung to it.  "You did what you could."  Again, he found himself looking around the room.  "It has been long enough.  I should go find her."

Kyle laid a hand on Ardeth's arm.  "She will be here shortly," he said, noting the members of the band had filed into the room, four members -- one on tambourine, one played snare drum, and two flutists.     

***

Najya took a deep breath and examined her appearance in the mirror.  She wore the outfit Ardeth had found her in and she was slightly surprised it was still in good condition.  The only things missing were the headpiece and her slippers.  She decided she must have lost the headpiece in the desert during her initial _meeting_ with the Med-jai.  The slippers were simply ruined and had been left behind at the Med-jai encampment; she would dance in her bare feet.  

She took a deep breath and opened the door to follow the band into the room.  Mentally blocking out the knowledge that Ardeth would be in the audience, she entered the room with the intent to enjoy the dance.  She had used the ability to entertain others in her uncle's hotel as a means to escape for short periods of time.  Somehow, dancing had always given her the sense of flying; a way to remove herself from the earth and soar above into the heavens.  

***

"There," Kyle said suddenly, obtaining Ardeth's attention and gesturing toward the musicians.

Ardeth turned his attention in the direction Kyle indicated and barely contained his shock.  Najya entered the room, graceful to a fault, wearing the dancer's costume she had worn when they first met.  In her hands she lightly held a flowing silk veil.  Her hair hung loose and straight down her back, long and sleek, like a curtain protecting her backside from view.  She stood before the small room of attendees as if she was unaware of their presence.  She was absolutely stunning; he was torn between the need to cover her and haul her away and the desire to watch her perform.

The music began, a slow tempered rhythm, and Najya moved with it.  Ardeth watched, transfixed as her hips moved, circled, and gyrated.  Her arms, graceful and fluid, worked the veil as if it were an extension of her body.  He became breathless as he watched her move across the floor, spinning sinuously while the veil flowed around her, hiding and revealing flashes of skin and graceful curves.  He moved further toward the edge of his seat as he felt the stirring and tightening of his loins.  His body was betraying him again.  He wanted her; he could not deny it.  She circled closer; he felt the wisp of air from the fluttering veil caress his cheek and he grew harder still.  Her hips and shoulders shimmied, faster, faster, and the music's tempo increased with her instead of her with it.  Was she trying to entice him?  Was she testing his strength of character?  

Kyle chanced a look in Ardeth's direction.  He sat straight-backed and his attention completely fixed on Najya.  His eyes were dark and murky and his hands were clenching and unclenching reflexively.   Kyle was fairly sure that if there were ever a time to take advantage of the man sitting beside him, now would be that time.  

As his desire increased, so did his anger.  Anger that she had made this arrangement and was allowing others to see her as he saw her.  Of course, that he was experiencing her performance as something sexual was not necessarily how others perceived it.  That he could not control his urges where she was concerned might very well be where his anger originated.  His head was spiraling in time with her as she spun faster and faster to the music.  He was becoming dizzy with his rapturous feelings as his hardness grew with every step and move she made.  This madness needed to end.  

The music and Najya stopped abruptly and Ardeth leaped to his feet, thankful that his robes would hide his body's betrayal.  He whipped the cape from around his shoulders as he approached her and covered her quickly.  He was barely aware of her shocked expression when she felt the material envelop her.  Nor did he notice that she gasped his name when he seized her by the arms and ushered her from the room.  He paid little attention to her protests as he dragged her down the small corridor that led to their rooms.  Once there, he tossed open the door to his cabin and hauled her inside.  He kicked the door shut before he released her.  

"Ardeth!  Why are you so angry?" Najya demanded peevishly.  "What is the meaning of this?"

He closed his eyes momentarily in an attempt to get his anger and body under control.  Slowly he opened them and faced her.  "You should have told me how you obtained passage on this boat.  I never would have allowed such behavior."

"You...never...would...allow?" she questioned incredulously.  "How dare you act as though you control my thoughts and actions?  I will not be treated as anyone's property ever again.  Do..._you_...understand?"  She was completely flabbergasted by his behavior.  She had done nothing wrong; had only danced as she had always danced.  And had enjoyed her brief flight into the heavens while she did.

"I do not wish to control you," he tried to explain.  His train of thought was lost when she tossed off his cape and stood before him, her body half exposed by her flimsy costume.  In two quick steps he closed the distance between them and grasped her by the shoulders.  "You should not bare yourself to others," he whispered, his eyes roaming over her, settling on her heaving breasts.  

"I...I...do not.  Not as you imply."  She lifted her chin defiantly.  "You see what you want to see.  If it is of a sexual nature, that is of your doing, not mine."

Her accusations hit him at his center.  Although her behavior might be looked down upon in his world, it was not such a heinous act in hers.  That he felt desire for her only compounded his confusion.  She was nothing like he was raised to look for in a mate, and yet that knowledge did not stop him from wanting her.  His hands trailed down her arms in a soft caress and the feel of her skin through the filmy material boiled his blood.  He was on fire for her and his need was outweighing his common sense.  

Najya was unprepared for his abrupt change in attitude.  She stood immobile while he moved closer, his mouth nearly touching hers.  His breath fanned her skin softly and she felt a thousand goose bumps develop inside and out.  Her arms went around him, resting at his back, as she stepped toward him.  

Their eyes searched the depths of the other's, each seemingly saying the same thing.  _Kiss me, touch me, please!  I need you!_  She nearly cried out when his lips brushed lightly against hers; at first so gentle she thought she had imagined it.  When he increased the pressure and demand of the kiss, she felt the moan that escaped her throat emanate from deep within her.  When she parted her lips for his probing tongue, she felt the intimate caress of his full lips sliding over hers.  Her knees weakened when his tongue entered her mouth to touch and tease hers.  While they explored and tasted each other's mouths, her body molded against his instinctively.  His hands ducked beneath the veil of her long hair to roam down her back.  He cupped her bottom intimately as he crushed her to him, allowing her to feel just how much he needed her.  She had thought she danced with heaven earlier, but he was proving her wrong with each kiss, each touch of his fingers and hands.

Ardeth's hands came around to palm her breasts though the material of her choli.  His hands moved urgently over her and could feel the heat of her flesh through the material.  His need to touch her was maddening.  As he kissed her hungrily, he folded his fingers inside the neckline of the flimsy top and ripped the fabric from her body in one swift tug.  He groaned passionately when he was finally free to touch her supple breasts without any barriers.  The blood pounded in his brain so intensely that he was barely aware of Najya's pleasurable gasp when he took one taut nipple into his mouth and suckled it greedily.  

Unaware of her actions, Najya plunged her hands into his hair.  She twined his silky locks around her fingers while she reveled in the unfamiliar sensations she was experiencing.  Although he had been angry and had ripped her clothing from her, his touch was gentle as he explored her body.  His hands trailed up her arms, over her shoulders, and dived behind the curtain of her hair to roam her naked back.  Every touch from his fingers caused her to shudder with delight.  Every flick of his tongue over her hardened, sensitive nipples and breasts coiled her desire toward a mind-numbing, throbbing ache that settled between her thighs.  No one had ever made her feel like this, never.  And she wanted more.  She wanted his hands over every inch of her flesh.  She wanted to touch every inch of his in return.  As he lowered himself to his knees in front of her, trailing butterfly kisses along her abdomen, she was certain she would go quite mad if she did not feel what he had to offer inside her.   Only he could provide what was needed to relieve the precious ache she felt inside.

_Allah!_ His thoughts cried out with each gratifying and excruciatingly blissful touch.  Had he ever felt anything as heavenly as what he now was experiencing? Never.  Although his mind knew full well that he was on a mission and should bury all carnal thoughts, his heart and body had a more personal agenda.  Could he not put aside duty for just one brief moment in time?  Was it not possible for him to experience the delightful promise of Najya's love, if it was that which she wished to give him?  On his knees before her, he worked the catches that released her coin encrusted belt and anklets.  With that obstacle gone, his hands slipped inside the outer slits of her harem pants and traveled a tantalizing path up the back of her thighs to cup and squeeze her bottom tightly.  Her heated moans matched his as he leaned into her and kissed the inside of her thigh through the silky material.  His hands slid around to the sides of her hips and his fingers gripped the soft fabric firmly.  As he lowered the pants, his warm, wet tongue worked over her soft skin, causing Najya to quiver with desire.  As she stepped out of the pants, it was as if she could no longer stand under her own power.  Her knees buckled and she had to lean against him for support.  

_Stop this madness!_  But she could not, would not.  Why was it that Ardeth in no way instilled in her the dread she normally felt when other men attempted to touch her?  Why was it that she ached for his touch instead of wishing to run from it?  The one thing she knew, the one thing she did want, was to give in to the yearning in her heart.  Somewhere in the back of her brain, she wrestled with the thought she was not good enough for him; she was not pure.  Whether that had been by her choice or not, it was still true.  Any rational thoughts, or irrational for that matter, she might have had were cast to the wind when she felt the softest of touches at her womanly center.  She nearly passed out from the sensual feel of Ardeth's lips deliciously torturing her womanhood.  While he suckled, licked, and nibbled the delicate flesh between her legs, he heard her moans turned to whimpers.  When he eased himself from her before allowing her to reach her release, she begged frantically, "Please..."

"Shh..." he hushed her softly as he stood.  "We have nothing but time this night," he assured her in a husky whisper that touched her with rapturous effect.  

***

Kyle approached the door to Najya's stateroom cautiously.  At first he had been worried that the man she traveled with had intended Najya harm.  However, he knew, possibly better than anyone, that she was capable of taking care of herself.  If Ardeth overstepped boundaries set by her, he might as well start counting body parts.  If Najya did not take care of him, Kyle would.  Somehow, though, Kyle knew Ardeth had no intention of harming her.  He had watched Ardeth while he had taken in the sight of Najya's dancing.  Although he might not have been thrilled with the thought of others laying their eyes on what her costume revealed, Ardeth seemed to enjoy the dance.  Had been captivated by it.  A smile touched his lips the closer he came to the door; he could hear the low, sensual moans emanating from inside.  Najya had something to fear from Ardeth, such as losing her heart to him.  Kyle had the feeling that fear was the furthest thing from her mind.  He cast one last glance at the door as he passed on by.  

***

Ardeth reveled in the naked beauty that stood before him.  She approached him tentatively, closing the brief distance between them with two small steps.  His eyes closed reflexively when she placed the palms of her hands on his exposed skin revealed by the v-neckline of his robes and pushed the material over his shoulders.  As the robes fell to the floor, exposing his bare flesh, she moved closer still, pressing herself fully against the length of him.  He nearly cried out when her heavenly breasts contacted the firm muscles of his chest.  The feel of her warm, pliant flesh was driving him out of his mind.  He had met his limit and could wait no longer; his need for her was outweighing his sanity.  As his lips took hers in a deep, passionate kiss, he felt the delicate touch of her hands trail softly down his chest.  His skin tingled deliciously wherever she made contact with him.  His need stoked his urgency and he broke the kiss, eliciting a moan of protest from Najya, to work at impatiently shedding the remainder of his clothing.  Within seconds, he stood as naked as she.  

_Blessed Goddess!  He is glorious!_ Najya thought upon seeing his nude body.  Although she was not well versed in the physical attributes of men, she was certain that her Med-jai was extremely well endowed.  She wet her lips in anticipation as he guided her down the to thin mattress of the tiny bed.  Feeling the soft nudge of his knee, she opened to him without hesitation.  

As he positioned himself between her thighs, one hand palmed her breast easily while he supported himself with the other.  Her eyes locked onto his in silent, passionate fury as he slid into her and she encircled his hips with her legs, luxuriating in the all-consuming feel of him.  The sensation of his hardness moving inside her, thrusting in rhythmic time to the beating of her heart, was overwhelming.   Her fingers slid into his silky hair while he pleasured her nipples, each one in turn.  Their fervent moans mixed together, just as their bodies danced to an unheard tempo, moving as if one entity.  

Thrusting harder, faster, Ardeth was amazed at the intensity of his emotions.  He went through a spectrum of phenomenal sensations as he moved inside her, giving as well as taking pleasure.  His lips trailed a heated path from her breast to her mouth and captured her lips possessively. As their tongues mated and stroked with a rapturous drive, her soft cries intensified within the kiss in time with each deep stroke of his manhood.  As he felt her gloved tightness over and over, inviting and enveloping him with each plunge into her heavenly core, he felt his release moving to the surface.  

Najya sunk her fingertips into the hard muscles of his back when she felt the intense, throbbing ache coil into a deep, euphoric sensation that traveled from her center and spread over her like a fire out of control.  It gripped her in its greatness, causing her to cry out his name while she trembled and shook with its strength.  She felt Ardeth tense, his face contorted with passion, and his movement came to an abrupt halt.  Without warning, he suddenly rammed into her with mighty vigor, eliciting his own strangled cry as he repeated the dynamic thrusts several times, releasing his seed within her.

As he collapsed along side her and gathered her into his arms, she looked up, locking eyes with him.  No words were needed to express their thoughts; each knew they shared a connection beyond the physical.   As the sound of their rough, panted breathing filled the room and they lay spent, they could not stop touching, kissing.  Neither wanted the moment to end, but sleep was difficult to fight after such exhaustive splendor.  Pulling a blanket over their naked bodies, Ardeth kissed her tenderly before drifting off into a deep, relaxed sleep. 

***

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The familiar electric charge filled the air.  It steadily poked at Najya's subconscious until she awakened to the soft glow that always surrounded her mother.  She lifted her head, which had been pillowed against Ardeth's chest, and slowly eased up onto one elbow in order to see Zariah clearly.  Hearing a sudden sharp intake of breath, she immediately thought Ardeth had awakened and caught sight of her mother.  However, one look at his relaxed face reassured her he still slept soundly.  

"Do not worry.  He will not awaken," Zariah assured, sensing her daughter's anxiety.  

"What have you done to him?" Najya demanded softly.  She absently splayed her hand protectively over Ardeth's chest.

"He is fine.  He will awaken after I am gone," she supplied elusively.  Her expression hardened as she took in the sight of her obviously unclothed daughter in the arms of the Med-jai Chieftain.  "Daughter, you have made a disastrous mistake!"

"Mother.  Please, do not lecture me."  She again glanced down at her sleeping warrior.  How dare her mother judge?

"You do not understand.  That you let him inside your heart...that is the mistake, my darling daughter."  Zariah drew near to the bed and reached out to touch Najya's bare shoulder.  "For when the time comes for you to do what is required...you will face the ultimate sacrifice."

Najya sickened visibly hearing her mother's warning.  "What are you saying, Mother?"

"I think you know, my love."  Zariah glanced around the room as if she were being called.  "I must go.  Remember, you have a sacred duty and it must be fulfilled.  It will be difficult, but the good of mankind must be put above your own wants and needs."

As Zariah faded into nothingness, Najya whispered,  "Yes, Mother.  As Isis decrees..."  

Ardeth awakened to the feel of Najya's harsh sobs, her face buried against his neck and her hair covering his chest like a silken blanket.  "_MaHabbi_, what is it?  What troubles you?" he asked concernedly as he rubbed her back tenderly.

"I cannot say," she whispered.  She raised her head to gaze into the dark pools of his eyes and her voice caught in her throat when she saw nothing but love and concern.  Her mother delivered a severe blow to her happiness and she was unprepared to deal with it.  How could she discover these feelings, which she had for the dear man lying beside her, only to have it be declared by her mother that she had done wrong?  Life was not fair, and only more so with the knowledge that coming events would lead her to a betrayal so heinous she did not want to think of it.  "I am just so very confused." 

Ardeth nodded, believing he understood her feelings.  "I understand.  What can I do?"  Their lovemaking had been an unexpected, albeit a most pleasant, turn of events.  He found himself just as confused as she.  They were of two different worlds and yet he had no doubt they were destined to be together.  What had the tribal Seer said?  _Sometimes we find that which we do not seek_.  He found something he had never thought to seek.  Yet, he had to wonder, what would become of their love when faced with the choice of her world or his?  He had a revered position he could not abandon.  Was that something she could live with?

Najya shifted to a sitting position, clutching the blanket to her chest.  She felt the emotions warring within him, even through her own dazed condition.  As she battled decisions based on his welfare, he worried of their feelings for each other.  She needed to get away, to think, to calm herself for the hardest choice of her life.  And while she was in his arms, the only thing she wanted to think about was his touch, his kiss, and the ultimate ecstasy he could bring her.  "There is nothing for you to do, Ardeth.  I...I need time to think."  Before he could reply, she pushed off the bed, taking nothing to hide her nakedness, and scurried to the door that adjoined their rooms.  She noted his stunned expression when she chanced a quick glance back at him before she opened the door and made her escape.

He stared at the closed door for what seemed like hours after he had heard the lock slide into place.  To say he was perplexed was an understatement.  Perhaps he had not understood her feelings at all.  He stood, not bothering to cover himself, and moved to the door, laying his palm on the cold, unyielding wood.  There was the possibility that she regretted what happened between them.  She might even believe he used her to satisfy his own carnal lusts with no regard for her at all.  He had not declared his feelings for her; he had just dived into the heart of the matter and took her.  Took them both to a place many strive for and few reach.  At least, that was his experience.  Perhaps it had not been for her?  Afterwards, instead of telling her of his feelings, he had selfishly fallen asleep.   

Instead of knocking, instead of reaching out to her, he turned away from the door and went back to the bed.  He stretched out, wrapping himself in the blanket that had moments before shielded them both from the chill of the night air.  Her scent was all around him and he knew he would get little sleep the remainder of the night.  However, he would give her the space she needed in which to sort out her own feelings.  Tomorrow...tomorrow he would tell her. 

Najya lay facedown across her bed, naked and uncovered, uncaring of the temperature in the room.  She was too numb to feel much of anything.  She had understood far too well what her mother was telling her and it was her duty to carry things out.  She felt the pain in her chest, first a small prick, like a needle to skin.  It grew, as if a true wound, as an invisible blade cut into her, ripping at her, tearing her soul from her body.  She screamed silently with the injustice of the situation.  _Mighty Isis!  I beg of you!  Do not make me do this.  You are asking too much of me...of anyone.  He is a loyal, true man.  Why do you require such a sacrifice!_

Her plea was met with silence, as though the Goddess found her pain inconsequential.  The coming day would bring further heartache for the chosen of her bloodline and she wished not to face it.  However, honor dictated her actions, much as it did Ardeth's, and she would not push aside duty.  How she would face him, act as though things were normal, as though she was not hiding a terrible truth from him, she did not know.  A vicious sob wrenched from her throat and she buried her face into the pillow.  Life was unfair, and would not be worth living after she fulfilled her destiny.  Much like her mother before her, she would not go on.

***

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ardeth slowly opened his eyes to the morning sunlight streaming through the small portal.  As he had suspected, he slept little after Najya's hasty departure from his cabin.  He quickly tended to his needs before swallowing the breakfast that had been left for him while he slept.  He dressed swiftly before approaching the door that joined their rooms.  His hesitant knock was met with relative silence.  He slowly moved away from the door and left his room.  Again he knocked, this time on the outside door to her room and still received no answer.  His hand rested on the doorknob for a slight moment before he tested it.  The door was not locked.  Upon entering, he found it empty, as if no one had ever slept there.

Najya had awakened hours earlier from a tortured dream in which she had carried out her duty.  It left her frightened, shaken, and physically ill.  She had no desire to return to the nightmare; instead, she had sought out Kyle.  He accompanied her to the kitchen where she prepared a modest breakfast that she asked be sent to Ardeth's room.  She nibbled on her own portions; she had no appetite, but had not eaten the previous day.  Would she not need her strength to fulfill her damnable mission?  Yes, she would need every ounce she possessed.

Kyle had informed her he was not able to stop at Philae for them, but instead had prepared one of the small man-powered launches that were kept onboard the riverboat in case disaster struck.  It was filled with supplies – food, bedding.  Anything else she thought they might need, she had but to let him know and he would see that it was done.

She wandered the deck alone, awaiting Ardeth's imminent arrival.  She still had no idea what she would say to him.  She could not tell him what had been revealed to her by her mother.  However, she felt he would see her betrayal in her eyes.  She was lost and she had nowhere to turn for answers.

Spying Kyle at the stern of the riverboat, Ardeth strode quickly to the Captain's side.  Kyle turned to face him as soon as he heard the soft footsteps approaching.  "Good morning, Ardeth," he greeted with a cheerfulness he did not feel.  Although Najya assured him that Ardeth had not hurt her, her obvious discontent happened only after a night spent with the dark robed man.  Ardeth was a relative stranger to him, whereas Najya was someone he had known for years.  He knew where his loyalties lie, and the only reason he was not throwing Ardeth over the side of the boat was due to Najya's assurances.  Still, he had no clue why she had become so sullen and brooding; she would not share her pain.  

"Good morning," Ardeth answered.  "Have you seen Najya?  She was not in her room when I awakened."  As he spoke, his eyes wandered the deck, but he did not catch one glimpse of his Egyptian beauty.  He did, however, take notice of the magnificent Temple Island of Philae.

Kyle nodded.  "She is waiting for you.  Come with me."  

He followed Kyle to where the small boat he and Najya were to use was secured.  Najya stood, facing the water, her back to him.  She wore the tan slacks and button down shirt again, and it amazed him how she made the clothing appear feminine.  Her hair was pulled back, braided, and held with a thick band.  As he neared her, he reached out to touch it, just a light stroke over the back of her head before he rested his hand on her shoulder.  "_MaHabbi_, we must talk," he whispered into her ear.

Najya shivered, feeling his warm breath fan the shell of her ear.  Her eyes closed upon hearing his endearment.  It caused a thousand butterflies to dance in her stomach, even as she felt the dread of their situation envelop her.  She loved him; she knew this without a doubt.  She suspected he loved her in return.  She wanted to stop the world at this point in time.  Although she had fulfilled her destiny within her nightmare, she could not truly imagine going through with it.  Swallowing hard, she turned to face him, her eyes never quite meeting his.  "We will talk, but we must go now."  Without another word or look, she stepped over the side and into the small launch.  

Ardeth followed, settling onto the seat directly opposite, facing her.  She had yet to meet his eyes and that puzzled him.  Perhaps once they were on their way she would open up to him.  He gripped the oars firmly and waited while Kyle untied the small boat.  Ardeth nodded silently to Kyle as Najya called out her thanks and a hearty farewell.  

Less than halfway to their destination, Najya focused her attention on Ardeth.  He rowed the oars with ease, as if the exertion was no more strenuous than taking a breath.  The only telltale signs that he put forth any effort were the tiny beads of sweat that had developed on his forehead and above his upper lip.  She took a deep breath to steady her nerves.  "What happened last night...should never have," she finally managed to say.

He stopped rowing momentarily as he locked eyes with her.  He saw clearly by the expression on her face she did not mean what she said.  She had wanted him as much as he wanted her.  That was not the issue.  "It was right.  You cannot deny it."

She turned her face away, gazing up at the glorious temple that loomed before them.  "We have only just met.  It was wrong," she insisted firmly.  "We are from separate worlds.  We will never belong together."

Ardeth's eyes narrowed as his anger built.  He stabbed the oars into the water with force, drawing them ever closer to the Isle.  "What happened last night...was born from love.  Do not deny it, Najya.  You love me, as I love you."  Her eyes returned to his and in them he read a deep sorrow.  "Tell me I am wrong and I shall leave you forever."

A small cry leaped from her before she could stop it.  In such a short time, he could read her so well.  Again, she pulled her gaze from his and cast it toward the temple.  "Leave me now, before it is too late," she whispered.  She knew he would not leave her; he would see this thing to the end, even if it meant his end.

Ardeth strained against the sound of the water lapping against the boat to hear her softly spoken words.  He had only been able to make out the words "leave" and "late".  He had not heard the words "I do not love you".  "You cannot tell me, can you?  You love me."  He was growing frustrated.  He longed to be on solid ground so that he might sweep her into his arms and show her his love.  She would not deny it then.  "Admit it to yourself.  To both of us."

Her head snapped back toward him, her eyes locking onto his steadily.  Would the tortures never end?  She was so very weary and wanted to close her eyes and sleep for eternity.  "I...love you.  I have always loved you."  Noting the confusion that entered his features, she tried to explain, "I believe in destiny and fate.  My entire life had been empty until I saw your image in a vision.  I knew then, that without you, I was somehow incomplete."

Nearing the shore, he made the remainder of the distance in two quick strokes of the oars.  Leaping from the boat into the shallow water, he pulled it fully from the water and beached it on the sand.  She grasped the hand he held out to her as she stepped from the boat.  Not giving her a chance to pull away from him, he held her firmly in his embrace with one arm.  Tilting her chin with his fingertip, he forced her to look up at him.  "_MaHabbi_, you love me and you know I love you.  What has you so torn?"  He could feel her trembling within his embrace and he was not ignorant enough to think it was from desire.  

Najya's thoughts churned rapidly.  What could she tell him?  How could she explain?  There were more earthly problems connected to their relationship.  Things she had thought about, but had been buried by the untimely visit from her mother.  "I can never be with you.  Your people would never allow it."

Ardeth frowned as he caressed her cheek softly.  "I am their chief.  They would not turn you away."  He kissed her closed eyelids tenderly and sighed longingly when her arms twined about his neck.  

"But I am...impure.  My parents...I was not raised conventionally.  I am not like the women of your tribe," she cried softly, burying her face against his neck.  She felt as if the betrayal had already begun, telling him these half-truths.  But for now, it was necessary.  When the time came, nothing would matter.  Not their love, not the lies, not even the Sphere.  It would all be dead.

Hugging her tightly, he smiled against her hair.  "You are pure of heart and spirit, my Najya.  It does not matter that you are unlike other women."  His hands traveled her back tenderly.  "That is part of your charm.  You are unique...you are _mine_."

"I am, as you are mine," she whispered her agreement.  She melted against him when his lips captured hers in a heated kiss.  Although she wished for nothing more than to stay in his arms forever, she pulled away from him gently.  "Forgive my doubts.  We have other matters that must be attended to."

He watched her for a moment while she gathered supplies from the boat and headed off toward the temple.  Although she had explained away her sullen reaction to his confession of love, he found that his thoughts were still troubled.  Gathering the remainder of the supplies, he followed her to the temple courtyard.  For now, he had no choice but to accept the things she told him as what was truly bothering her.

He carefully set the supplies down when he reached her.  She was gazing intently at the entrance to the Mammissi, the Birth House.  Was that where they would uncover the Sphere?  He took her by the elbow as they walked toward the opening.  His worry for her was mounting; she had yet to say a word and her eyes had glazed over.

Once inside the imposing structure, Najya broke away from Ardeth and headed directly for the larger-than-life statue of Isis.  The Goddess sat, straight-backed, her feet planted firmly on the ground.  Her palms faced downward and she held something folded within her right hand.  The large horns that shaped her headpiece held a sun disk.  Najya stood before the likeness of the Goddess, transfixed by the connection she felt to it.  

Ardeth watched, spellbound by the sight, as Najya knelt before the likeness, lowering her head in a silent prayer.  After several moments, she stood and reached out, touching the hand of Isis that clutched something unknown in its grasp.  He was shaken physically by the sound of stone against stone as a large opening formed in the statue just in front of the folded hand.  

Najya held her hands over the opening, mentally searching within the darkness for its contents.  She felt it almost instantly.  It was powerful, more powerful than anything her mind had ever touched before.  Concentrating fully on the shape and size of the object, she surrounded it with mental fingers, lifting it from its resting place.

Clear crystal, it had the slightest hint of a blue aura surrounding it.  Ardeth judged it as being perhaps eight inches in diameter.  His eyes followed it diligently as it floated from its hiding place of untold thousands of years.  It hovered above Najya's hands as if she were frightened to touch it.  He was fearful to even breathe; afraid he might break her concentration, causing the Sphere to tumble to the ground.

Najya backed away from the Goddess, her focus solely on the Sphere that hovered above her hand.  Its powerful magic radiated from it and she wanted no part of it.  How was she to protect something she was afraid to touch?  Her mother had yet to tell her how to proceed once the Sphere was located.  She only knew of the impending horror she would have to face.  

Ardeth approached her cautiously as she moved away from the statue.  He gently laid his hands on her shoulders when she backed up against him.  "What is it, _MaHabbi_?" he asked, seeing her face pinched in concentration.  

"I...I don't know what to do," she admitted frantically.  "Mother..."

"Let me tell you what to do," a strange voice declared from behind them.

Ardeth felt the cold metal of a gun barrel shoved against his temple as Najya spun around, still carefully balancing the Sphere above her hands.  What she saw shocked her -- a gun to Ardeth's head and countless men surrounding them.  Before she had a chance to react, a hand thrust forward and snatched the Sphere from her grasp.  At the same time the butt of a gun was brought down against her head, rendering her unconscious.

Realizing it would do little good to go for his weapon, Ardeth allowed the man holding the gun to his head to take it from its sheath.  That same man was the one who now possessed the Sphere.  After his hands were bound, he was shoved to the cold floor alongside Najya.  He was thankful to find her breathing evenly.  He took that as a good sign that she was not seriously harmed.  If only he had not been so engrossed in what she had been doing, his senses would have been more in tune to what was happening around them.  Now the Sphere was in the hands of a stranger and he had failed in his duty.  He could only pray to Allah for a miracle.  It was their only hope.

***

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Najya awakened slowly to the throbbing pain at the back of her head.  At first she could not remember where she was or why she was sitting on the stone floor.  Then it hit her.  _The Sphere! Dear Goddess! Where is it?_  She had been _holding_ it when she was hit from behind and it was snatched from her hand.  Her thoughts suddenly turned to Ardeth, remembering the gun against his temple.  She prayed he was alive.  She needed to find out, but found she could not move.  She had been bound to one of the pillars within the Birth House.  The ache in her head intensified as she glanced around the area, but she breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Ardeth being held at gunpoint just a few feet away.  His hands were bound behind his back, but he had not been secured to a pillar as she had been.  

"Try anything..._anything_, and he dies."

Najya looked up at the man who moved into her line of sight.  He held the Sphere in his right hand.  In his left was a worn out book.  "Who are you?"

"That is of little concern to you, my dear," he mocked satisfyingly.  "You, however, present a problem.  I saw your little trick, and it seems to me you may be more trouble than you are worth."  He paced slowly for a moment before stopping again to face her.  He could kill her, solving his problem quickly.  On the other hand, once he controlled the power of the Sphere, he could bend her to his will.  "However, once I possess the power inside this globe, I will have no difficulty in controlling you.  Your kind of power will come in handy, I am sure."

"You must not! You cannot control what is inside.  It will control you," Najya warned.  Her eyes skirted around the man to lock onto Ardeth.  Mentally she reached out, loosening his bonds.  She noted the slight nod of his head as he acknowledged her deed.  He was free and yet hiding it until the right moment.

"He who releases its power, controls its magic.  You see..."  He held up the book, showing the transcription.

"No," Najya whispered, recognizing the writing.  The journal belonged to her mother.  "You are mistaken," she warned.  It came too late as she watched in horror as he slammed the Sphere against the pillar above her head.  Although the crystal seemed somewhat delicate, it was not.  Even with the force of the blow, it barely cracked, although the tiny crevice reached though the entire thickness of the glass.   "You fool!" she hissed, suddenly remembering more of the story her mother told her as a child.  "I released the power from its confines!  It is I who will control its magic!"

Ardeth jumped to his feet at the same time the Sphere cracked against the pillar.  Surprising the two men who held guns on him, he knocked them out with one blow each.  He quickly retrieved his scimitar and moved toward Najya.  As she freed herself, he held his blade to the intruder's throat.  Intent on relieving the man of the Sphere, Ardeth reached toward it, but something stopped him just short of grasping it in his hand.

"No, do not touch it," Najya cautioned swiftly as the ropes loosened and fell to the ground around her.  She stood slowly, reaching out to take the Sphere within her hands.  The power it emitted was unbearable and she used all her abilities to resist its pull.  She could embrace it and rule those around her, bending them to her will, her way of thinking.  It would be so easy.  She looked up at Ardeth, gaining the strength to resist the desire to give in.  "There is only one way to seal the Sphere.  I..."

"If there is a way, it must be done," Ardeth insisted, releasing the man he held.  "You _are_ a fool.  Power is madness.  Take your people and go."  When the man stood, motionless, Ardeth returned the point of his blade to the man's throat.  "I am giving you the chance to live.  Take it.  I will not offer twice."  His voice held command, one that dared not be challenged.

Bentley nodded.  He was defeated.  He had chased a dream that would never belong to him.  What a waste.  He eyed the robed man once more before turning to go.

"The journal.  Leave it," Najya ordered abruptly.  

Again, Bentley nodded, dropping the book to the ground.  He motioned for his men to follow.  There was nothing else to be done.  He could feel the disturbance in the room when the Sphere cracked.  The woman did not lie.  From the moment it was released, he felt her control over him.  He would do whatever she asked.  It was a feeling he did not like at all.  

Ardeth followed, making sure that they had all left the area.  Once satisfied, he returned to Najya's side.  She stood staring at the Sphere and she was visibly shaking.  It took him all of two seconds to realize she was sobbing and extremely frightened.  "It will be all right, Najya.  Calm down."

She shook her head, stammering as she tried to explain.  "You...you do not understand.  I...I cannot do it."

"What is it you must do?" a familiar voice asked.

Ardeth turned to acknowledge his longtime friend.  "Azeem.  You have made it."

Azeem nodded as he entered the room, followed by the remainder of Ardeth's men.  "Now, what is to be done?"

"The Sphere must be sealed?" Ardeth questioned, gazing at Najya intently.  She held the answers, but was not forthcoming with them.

"We must," she agreed.  Her voice was barely a whisper.  It was time and she was not ready.  She could not do it.  "The power is great.  I cannot resist it much longer."

"Tell us what must be done," he insisted as his hand cupped her chin.  The fear was evident in her beautiful sapphire eyes and it tore at his very soul.

Najya balanced the Sphere in one hand and reached out with the other.  She heard a gasp emit from Azeem when he felt the dagger sheathed at this side leave him to fly across the room into her hand.   "The prophecy dictates that as the words of Isis are spoken, the lifeblood of the chosen Med-jai chieftain must envelop the Sphere, healing it and sending it to the plane of existence in which Isis resides." 

Ardeth eyed the dagger she held loosely in her hand.  He understood her behavior now.  Somewhere during the time they had made love and he had awakened to her sobbing in his arms, she had been delivered this news.  That was the whole truth she could not bring herself to tell him.  The other things she had said, however true they might be, were not really a factor at all.  He was not frightened of death.  He had faced it many times.  The only thought that pained him was that he would never feel her love again.    

"I will not do it," she insisted, dropping the dagger to the floor.  "There must be another way."  She had wished, hoped, and prayed, but no other solution had been sent to her.  She knew what had to be done, but she did not want to see it through.  Was it the Sphere keeping her from ending it, or was it the knowledge that she would be sending her love to his death?  Whatever the case, she knew she could not be the instrument of his demise.

A hushed voice sounded within the chamber, as two separate entities made their entrance, but was heard by only two people within its walls.  _"It is as it must be, daughter."_

Ardeth bent and retrieved the dagger from the floor.  "Say the words, _MaHabbi_."  His eyes locked onto hers and he nearly faltered.   The last thing he wanted to do was leave her.  Not now, not after just finding her.  However, he knew what had to be done and he would see to it.   He would not cause her the grief of ending his life.  That would come at his own hands.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she watched him point the dagger at his chest.  "No," she begged, her voice choked with sobs.  "Please...do not do it."

"There is no other way," he said solemnly, reaching out to caress her cheek softly.  "I love you.  We shall meet again someday in the afterlife.  But we both have a duty to fulfill.  We cannot ignore it."

Najya nodded slowly, noting that Azeem and his men circled them.  They were confused and unsure what to do.  Seeing this, Ardeth addressed them.  "Do not retaliate.  This is as it must be."  When he was sure they understood, he spoke again.  "Najya...speak the words.  Now."

Zariah watched in horror as her daughter began the prayer.  She felt Isis all around her, a swirling haze of energy that permeated the entire chamber.  "If there is any other way..."  There was no response.  Zariah had her answer.

Najya recited the words, her eyes held steadily by Ardeth's.  "An offering of life, so true and given freely to thee, Oh, Goddess Mother.  As it covers the world, so shall it heal its open wound."  She cried out, a ghostly scream that echoed throughout the chamber, when Ardeth sank the dagger deep into his heart.  

"Finish it."  He had to force the words out as he felt the life within him slowing to a halt.  He dropped to his knees; there was no strength left in his body.  He felt his life slipping through his fingers as his blood flowed freely from the lethal wound of the dagger.  

Could there be a worse fate than watching the one you love die before your eyes?  Zariah wept invisible tears for the horrible veracity her daughter faced.  It was a reality forced on her as a birthright and Zariah cursed her Goddess silently, uncaring of the repercussions.  Her daughter lived through more heartache than any one person should ever endure and now she was the focal player in the death of her only love.  It was an abhorrent sight.

Najya dropped to her knees in front of him, pulling the dagger from his chest.  Her body wracked with sobs as she continued the ritual, silently damning herself for her actions as she watched his life slip away.  Holding the Sphere to his heart, she allowed his life's blood to wash over it.  She turned it until it was completely covered.  Once done, she watched with horror as Ardeth collapsed to the floor.  She wanted to stop, to take it all back.  Better to live in a world consumed by chaos than live without him.  As he drew his last breath and whispered again of his love for her, she spoke the remainder of the prayer.  "Take all back unto thee, great Mother.  Protect that which you created; never for it to be disturbed again."

While she sobbed uncontrollably, she held the Sphere at arm's length and felt the surge of energy surround her.  She, and those alive within the chamber, watched as the Sphere rose into the air, folding in upon itself until it disappeared into nothingness.  

Najya collapsed to the floor alongside her dead lover.  She no longer felt the power from the Sphere.  Its enticing pull was gone and she was free of it.  She felt the weight of the dagger in her hand and looked down at it.  She wept and wept, for it was covered in blood.  _His_ blood.  It covered her hands, her arms.  She screamed and screamed until she could scream no more.  She clutched the hilt of the dagger firmly in both hands.  She would not, could not leave this place without him.  As she had thought back on the riverboat, she had only one option.  She turned the blade toward herself and with one last glance at Ardeth's face, sleeping eternal, she drove it into her chest.  As her life ebbed from her body, she collapsed alongside him.  With her last ounce of strength, she reached over and slipped her hand into his.  They would be together forever.

Azeem stood over the body of his Chief.  He could not believe Ardeth was gone.  Although every rule of society deemed that a man's tears showed weakness, he did not care.  He wept for the loss of his Chief, his friend.

***

Epilogue to follow...


	15. Chapter 15

**~~~**

Ardeth hovered somewhere between this world and the next.  He felt lost and completely alone.  All his life he had prepared for death and had never feared it.  Of course, he had never really given thought to what it would be like.  Suddenly, he was very frightened.  Not of death, but afraid of being alone.  Although he had been chief of his tribe, he had been very much on his own, with only one or two true companions his entire life.  Was he doomed to spend eternity without the comfort of another?  Without his Najya?

As Azeem knelt at the heads of Ardeth and Najya, closing their lifeless eyes, Zariah spoke softly to the Goddess.  "She was not meant to die, Great One.  It was not her time."

"This I know, my daughter," the formless entity spoke without words, but Zariah understood her plainly.  "Najya was great in spirit, but as was your love for your husband, her love for the Med-jai chieftain was boundless.  This we did not foresee."

"Your bloodline and that of the Priestess ends with her," Zariah clarified.  "Although I will be happy to see my daughter in the afterlife, it is not as it should be.  You know this to be true."  

The Goddess could not argue.  "If she were to be brought back..."

Zariah shook her head.  "No, it would not matter.  Without him, she would only repeat what you witnessed.  My daughter...what have I done to you?"  Before Zariah had uttered the words, Isis flowed about the room and entered the two lifeless forms.  

Feeling the lightest flutter, a puff of air perhaps, across the back of his neck, Ardeth turned in its direction.  He saw nothing, nothing but a thick fog that seemed to fill his brain as well as his sight.  At first, the feeling seemed familiar, like the caress of his lover.  But no, that was impossible.  His brain must have been addled in the transition to the afterlife.

Najya frowned, for he seemed so lost and confused.  She reached out, touching his shoulder lightly.  Again he turned, but this time his eyes truly saw what surrounded him.  She smiled softly when his eyes brightened with the knowledge that he was not lost, not alone.  "Beloved, we are together."

Ardeth reached for her, just as he felt the fingers of life surround him, pulling him away from her.  He struggled against it, fighting the powerful grip it had on him.  He strained, reaching out for Najya just as she reached for him.  Their fingertips were close to touching, if he could only stretch a bit farther.  Close, so close.  And with a strangled cry, he was pulled away, losing sight of her instantaneously. 

Azeem, who was still at his chieftain's side, drew in a sharp breath.  As he prayed over his friend, he noticed something very, very out of the ordinary.  Not that the whole scene he had just witnessed was not strange.  It had all been very much so.  But as he looked upon his friend, it was as if time was reversing itself around the two bodies.  He watched as the blood flowed back into the wounds until the ground was clean of it.  It seeped back into them until the injuries they inflicted upon themselves closed, without a trace.  Frightened, and yet unable to stop himself, he laid a hand to Ardeth's chest.  He literally jumped when Ardeth's hand shot out to encircle his wrist.  

Although dazed, Ardeth forced himself to a sitting position and reached for the prone body beside him.  He cradled her in his arms, whispering to her, insisting that if he were to come back, she must also.  "You cannot leave me now, Najya," he begged softly.  He touched the torn area of his robes where the dagger had entered.  The wound was gone, as if it had never existed.  Hers had also disappeared.  "You can come back.  Be as your name states, my Najya.  Be victorious!"

Najya walked aimlessly, heartbroken that her love had been taken from her again.  Why was she being tested so?  What more did she have to give?  

"Hello, Najya," Zariah greeted softly as she approached the lost soul of her daughter.  

"Mother!" she exclaimed.  She understood now how Ardeth felt at the moment he had realized he was not alone in the afterlife.  "What has happened?  Where has Ardeth gone?"

Zariah smiled warmly.  "He has been sent back, my daughter.  His life has been restored by the Goddess."

Najya hugged her mother tightly, sobbing the invisible tears her mother had once cried for her.  "I will miss him dearly, mother, but I am glad he is among the living."  

Zariah nodded as she returned the hug.  "It is good to hold you again, Najya.  But, as has become our custom, our time is short.  I love you.  Blessed daughter, sweet child of Isis."

"Mother?" she questioned, feeling the pull that Ardeth had felt moments before.  "What is happening?"

Sighing heavily, she released her daughter so that she could travel the path back to the living.  "You must live, my sweet.  Live and love...create life.  That is your legacy.  Our legacy."

Confused, Najya could merely nod and she drifted away from her mother.  "I love you, Mother," she called out before Zariah disappeared.

Isis surrounded Zariah with energy.  "Her path will not be easy."

"She is strong; she will be fine," Zariah assured.  "Please forgive me for my earlier thoughts," she apologized hesitantly.  

"Fear not, my daughter.  I, too, love our Najya.  But you must know, there was a price that had to be paid for their resurrection."

Zariah spun in a circle, trying to focus on the voice within her head.  "I do not understand."

"A life for a life.  To give life, one must take life."

"What...what are you saying?" She asked the question, but she already knew the answer.  

"The Chieftain's seed grew within our daughter.  Her life was not to have been sacrificed.  To return it took no effort.  _His life_ was forfeit.  Therefore, to restore it...a life for a life."

Zariah stood, speechless, as the Goddess left her to attend to otherworldly duties.  In her wake she assured Zariah that they would never know the pain of their loss.  For that she was grateful.

He rocked her gently, still speaking to her softly.  She must awaken; it made little sense to him that he should live and she should die.  His thumb caressed her cheek and as he leaned to down kiss her sweet lips, he felt the rush of air that suddenly left her lungs.  Dare he open his eyes?  Dare he look upon hers?  Again he knew fear, fear that his hope would not be realized, and fear that his imagination had taken over his sensibilities.  

"Ardeth," she whispered.  His face was so close to hers and she longed for the feel of his lips upon hers, but she was too weak to move.  

His eyes fluttered open, her voice floated across him, like a thick blanket warming his cold body.   "_MaHabbi_, you have returned to me."

She smiled, somehow finding the strength to lift her hand to his neck, cupping it softly.  With the slightest of pressure, she urged him closer until his lips were upon hers.  It was a soft caress, not exactly a kiss, as she spoke against his lips.  "As it was meant to be."

Ardeth closed his eyes tightly and pulled her tighter into his embrace.  "We have died together.  Now it is time for us to live."

Najya nodded as she whispered.  "Live, love, and create life.  That is our legacy." 

He opened his eyes and gazed into hers.  Their destiny was as uncertain as any future; however, he did not doubt that their souls would be entwined forever, from this world into the next.  Because they had been united in the afterlife, he knew that whatever their fate, it would be one they would share together.

~finis~ ...

Thanks to everyone for their support.  I hope you enjoyed your time w/ Ardeth and Najya.  A sequel is whirling around in my brain and if it ever comes together...well, we'll see.  Thanks again!!!! --Shel


End file.
